Beauty and The Beast: The Cursed
by oOoIZZYoOo
Summary: Once upon a time in a far off place there was a set of royal brothers, a picky peasant girl, and a very loving father. But when that loving father picked a rose from the wrong garden fate set into motion, and the story of Beauty and The Beast began.
1. The Prologue Of A Broken Castle

Once upon a time, in a land far away, a young prince resided in a shining castle. Although the Prince had everything his heart could desire the Prince was spoiled, selfish, and sad. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. However the Prince was unkind and repulsed by her haggard appearance, and with a deliberate sneer turned the old woman away. The woman looked at him with eyes of foretelling and warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for Beauty is found within.

"Within?" The Prince laughed, tossing his head at the woman as she sputtered out such nonsense. Her face uneven and scaly twisted in despair as she slapped him upon his crown filled head with her walking stick. He gasped rubbing his head as he stared down at the old woman whose eyes were etched with something that he couldn't place. Her grey hair fell over her shoulders as she stepped closer to him, her mud filled shoes sloshing onto his freshly cleaned floors.

"I would greatly urge you to reconsider your decision…Monsieur or everything you love…could be taken away...for although I am of old and harsh appearance, I am really the great mistress Renge. With power unconceivable to man. All I require is a place to sleep and a plate of food to quiet my hunger…" She whispered in a low and hoarse voice sending shivers up his spine. He spit down on her shoes making her take a step back as he stood tall, his glowing yellow eyes glinting with pride. Boasting his chest out, his stance harsh and proud he roared out at the woman-

"I have nothing that I love." He whispered lowly, the entire castle growling with his voice. The woman looked back up at him with a sadness he had never before seen. But it was sadness of being turned away, but pity, pity for him. This angered him and he threw out his hand slamming the old woman out into the cold. She gasped her body aching as he grabbed the door to slam on her. The old woman tried to stand, her muscles shaking as she shivered from the cold.

"You…you have made the biggest mistake of your life…" The woman whispered slowly, her shawl falling off her skinny frame as the old bag of bones attempted to get up once more. She lifted her arm with the rose, its' beautiful exterior glowing a light red only to be put out as fast as it had become when a young and melody like voice rang out from the castle. Footsteps tapped along the floor as the young Prince quickly turned around to view the young man adorned in royal garbs currently walking out towards him.

"Ah…who is this?" The old woman whispered as she eyed the small boy. As he walked closer she could see his face, identical, yet so different, from the Prince she had been caught with. A small smile came upon her face as she held the rose in her hands a bit tighter before slowly placing it back into her shawl. Perhaps it wouldn't be needed tonight after all. For this boy, though identical in body and mind, had eyes that loved and could love again. For as all good story tellers know, love is something that one cannot keep to himself.

"Brother what are you doing?!" He suddenly exclaimed as he found the woman now shivering and shaking in the snow, her face pale, her limbs frozen. The Prince could only watch as the young man ran out in the cold with no coat or protection towards the old woman. Her eyes looked to him, and then back at the Prince with an evil smirk of twisted imagination. His eyes widened as he felt a terrible fear. He watched her lips slowly move as his brother grabbed onto her hand. His heart stabbed at itself as he suddenly threw himself out the door and towards him.

"Kaoru don't!" He yelled out suddenly. The witch cackled horribly, ringing the night air with sorrow and fear as she gripped at the younger man's hand, pulling herself up as rags and hair fell off of her old body. Light brown locks fell from her scalp, and the old skin seemed to melt away to reveal a beautiful young face with large brown eyes that rang with disappointment.

"There is nothing…that you love young Prince?" She asked her voice now light and fulfilled with youth as she held the young man's hand in her own. The young boy flinched suddenly making the Prince stop in his tracks out of fear. His brother turned back, yellow eyes wide and withered with disbelief.

"Brother? What's going on?" He asked his skin becoming pale, the life draining from him as he became weak. The Prince yelled out to no avail, words not making themselves clear as he attempted to run to him. He felt his feet sticking in the floor with a gasp, no doubt yet another spell casted by the young woman.

"Let him go!" The Prince yelled, his pride, his selfishness, his evil soul seeming to melt with the snow that stood around his feet. He felt love, as any human would, but only love that he held for kin. Love that was planted in him as a child, not love that he learned. And for that, the witch bowed her head, and whispered a punishment. For every human, poor or rich, needed to know love. The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart.

The witch slowly pulled out the rose, glowing so harshly that it shot out into the sky with a bright red. Both of the brothers looked at it with shock, trying not to yell out as the spell took over the entire castle. Time seemed to stop as she let go of the younger brother and walked slowly towards the Prince who was trapped within the icy snow. Her mouth whispered horrible curses keeping the rose strong and bitter as she closed her eyes to keep her focus strong.

"When the last petal falls from the last edge of this rose, your brother's life will end, unless you learn to love, and learn to be loved. Until then time will stop and you will be forced to stay here in this castle that you love so much. Every time you look in the mirror you will see what a horrid beast your inner soul really is. Your servants shall never feel happiness again so long as you are alone. You shall be kind to strangers that appear at your door dear prince, for one of them, shall bring you your true love. However…if you do not ask her to marry you each night she is here a petal will fall from this rose, and if, dearest Prince, you cannot get her to love you before the rose becomes wilted and gone…you shall suffer a pain worse than death…" She whispered slowly.

"Once you touch this rose…its power will overcome you, and you will fall…into a deep sleep…" She said in a low whisper as she slowly walked towards the younger brother who could now move about freely. He had the choice to run, but he stayed put, perhaps too frightened to move, perhaps just filled with so much love that it did not allow him to.

"Your sleep will be peaceful young man…" She assured him letting her forehead move against his own as she pressed the small rose against his chest. He gasped out of pain closing his eyes tightly as he groaned out. Miscellaneous yells could be heard from the Prince as he reached out for his younger brother, not able to believe what was happening. The young boys eyes flew open and turned white, glowing out as the spell took over his entire body, his limbs falling as his body threw itself into the air. The Prince gasped, specs of water stinging his eyes as the young boy's body went white as the snow below him, his eyes snapped shut, his body falling limp.

"K-Kaoru?" The Prince whispered watching the body fall slowly and with care, down into the snow. The ice that kept him put melted suddenly around his ankles allowing him to run in a hurry toward the dead looking body that now laid in the snowy ground. He looked up at the witch who bowed her head softly, her hair falling in the breeze as she sighed gently.

"What have you done?!" He gasped out slamming his hands into the ground before he wrapped them around his brothers soft frame. The Prince picked him up in his arms, holding onto him in protection of the wind and snow as the young witch smiled a gentle smile- disappearing into the night, the only evidence of her presence was the soft colored rose that laid in her shadow.


	2. The Family Who Once Had It All

"Éclair, Mei, Haruhi come out here at once! I have great news!" All three girls perked up their head at the sound of their father's voice.

Éclair ran to the first window, her hair golden as the sunshine, and her eyes nearly as perfect and blue as the sky itself. Her body was curved and could easily woo any man into her grip. She was often said to be a beauty born out the clouds themselves. Her clothes, which were once the most beautiful of garbs, were torn and withered. The faint blue melted into the drab background as It moved stiffly against her ankles. Mei ran to the other window to peek out and see the fuss. She was the middle child and nearly just as beautiful as her sister. Her skin was like sun kissed tan, her hair bright blonde like the sands of the beach, her eyes glowing with a light brown cloud kiss. She was long and tall, towering over any normal woman with a beautiful face to boot. Mei was a beauty of a child born from the sand and sunset. Her body was adorned in different pieces of jewelry, all chipped or hideously fake, most likely pulled from the ground below them. Thought they once sparkled just as harshly as her eyes dirt and age had worn them away into faint memories. The final girl to move from her spot was the smallest and youngest of the bunch. Pushing her light frame off of the dirt floor she dusted off her simple clothes, her long hair pulled loose in a ponytail with a gentle daisy falling through the thick locks. Its bright color and vibrant life seemed to light up the entire room as it rested peacefully against the woman's hair. It seemed to be the only thing from the present as the entire house and its visitors were all dressed in ghostly memories from their once rich past.

And although she was as plain as the dirt underneath her feet young Haruhi was considered by nearly all to be the most beautiful of the women in the town- and the most sought after much to the annoyance of her two sisters. Haruhi had inherited something that the two beauties never could, their mother's pure natural glow. While being covered in dirt all Haruhi had to do was smile and the entire world seemed to be a bit brighter. When they were rich, before the fall of their father's company, they would dress and bathe themselves in all money could buy in an effort to have a taste of what came naturally to her, but they never could.

Haruhi turned open the door handle her two sister's watching her carefully as their father leapt in happily, his hat holding in his long red locks as he held out his hands quickly. Haruhi was the first and only one to run into his arms, allowing him to hold her as he dug his happy head into her shoulder. She smiled gently, keeping her arms wrapped tight around him as he held her to his chest. Éclair and Mei waited impatiently for the 'great' news as he held onto his little girl. Mei rolled her large eyes before tapping her foot quickly.

"Dad?" She asked angrily. He looked up at that before slowly nodding to them. Moving his hands he signed for them all to come sit around the small living room couch that they were able to scavenge. Ryoji Fujioka was one of the world's top merchant's before his business went down due to a larger buyer. He and his children had once lived lavishly and ever since being forced into poverty he has tried to find a way to regain the life that they once had. Today, it seemed, he had found something of interest. The man leaned in quickly, his face screwing up in a hidden secret as he held out his hands, waving them this way and that, explaining to all three of them how he had sent three ships out into the new land to search for gold or anything of value. Two had been reported sunken to the sea, and the other was presumed to have had the same fate. Today, he whispered, he was just sent news that the third boat had been ported last night and insisted on seeing him. He could of course only imagine that it was good news. Mei and Éclair lit up with hope, their hands instinctively traveling to the worn pieces of the life they once had.

"New clothes…" Éclair whispered dreamily, her hands smoothing out the old and crinkled fabric.

"New jewelry…" Mei whispered hungrily, her fingers moving lazily around her chipped and damaged diamond necklace.

"But…Papa…" Haruhi whispered in a worried tone, her hands twitching some as she scooted up to him, clutching his knees as her glazed eyes hurried into his own. Ryoji glanced down at his nervous daughter before taking her soft and small hands in his own. No matter how many floors she swept, or how many crops she picked she still remained soft and fragile- one the qualities he most liked about her.

"What is it Haruhi?" He asked softly. The two sisters glanced over at her angrily, not seeing what she could possibly find wrong with the situation. Haruhi however slowly stood up, her face strong and determined as she started to walk about their tiny and crumbling home.

"Papa I don't want to go back to the old life." Haruhi finally admitted placing a large metal pot over the wooden fire as she straightened to face the shocked looks of her family. The woman merely went about her business, dipping some water into the pot to boil as she headed toward her basket which had the vegetables for that night's meal.

"Well why on Earth not?" Ryoji asked quickly, standing up as well.

"You were…always busy Papa. I didn't like it. We all had so many different things to do, tutoring, lessons, dinner, meetings- we never spent any time together- none of us! We all lived in the same house but we were not family…" Haruhi whispered. She sighed extending her arms.

"We may live poorly but we are a family…in tough times we lean on each other, sleep in the same bed, and eat the same food at the same time. We need each other. It may not be the ideal life but at least we're living- not like in the mansion. " Haruhi argued softly. She rubbed her temple before shaking her head some.

"Oh please Haruhi, who are you to complain about family! You always had alone time with mom and dad. Every night while Mei and I studied our French and Math you would sit in your little bed with your little bunny rabbit plush and be pampered by them. Father, why ever night he'd read you a story, and every night mother would brush and wash your hair always commenting on how oh so lovely it was. You were the most spoiled of the three of us Haruhi, now don't you dare try and take what little we have left away." Éclair yelled out. Mei seemed to catch the angry bug as she stood up quickly, her eyebrows knitted together, her hands clenching.

"That's right! You always did love her more than us!" Mei yelled, now turning her anger toward her father. Haruhi scowled as she threw some of the hot water of the ladle at Éclair, who was still glaring.

"You take that back you witch! I am not spoiled! I do everything around here and you two just lounge around!" Haruhi growled out pulling up her dress as she climbed over the table, jumping towards the two of them. This seemed to be a common occurrence as the two were already making accusations at the other, yelling and pulling and fighting as Ryoji tried to break up the mess. He flung Haruhi down on the couch before pushing the other two away from one another.

"Stop stop stop!" Ryoji yelled waiting for each to calm down as he took in a long breath. The red was still in their faces as they crossed their arms waiting for him to speak.

"You're all different, how could I compare you? You all mean so much to me, in so many different ways. Your mother felt the exact same way. Éclair, you, named for your fiery spirit and quick attention was named after the lightning. Mei, for your tall stature and trusting nature we named you 'alliance' to bring you far in life. And Haruhi, my sweet darling Haruhi, you, we named after a spring day…so stop fighting girls and rejoice! I leave for the docks tomorrow!"

"…I just don't see why this is so bad. We have so much more here than we did when we were rich. If mother was here-"

"If your mother saw how we lived she would weep…" Ryoji interrupted sliding his hands around the young woman's shoulder to pull her into him. Haruhi sighed looking up as the man gave her a small smirk, nudging her cheek with his finger.

"Now…that being said, what gifts would you three want from my journey back?" Ryoji asked with a small smirk as he watched their faces start to light with excitement and imagination. Éclair, being the oldest, was the first to speak.

"A dress- a most lavish dressed, filled with sequins and lace and layers upon layers of clothing underneath. Make it the most beautiful of colors and as tight as one can find. Something that would wow the boys with merely a glance." Éclair whispered her mind going into overload. Mei then popped in.

"Get me a necklace..the most beautiful and shiny that you can find, so large and expensive that people would stop on the street just to gape at it for hours at a time." Ryoji nodded making sure to keep any details in a part of his mind as he turned to his youngest daughter who still seemed to be thinking.

"And what would you like Haruhi?" He asked softly. Everyone turned to look at her as she opened her mouth before quickly closing it. She repeated the action before sighing, twisting her hands within one another.

"Could I perhaps have a book?" Haruhi asked slowly. Ryoji laughed before shaking his head some, nudging his head towards the stack of books she refused to sell or throw out.

"Haruhi you have books, and a library is just outside of town, come now, ask for something you can't get every day." He urged. She nodded slowly as he started to watch the wheels in her head turning. What lavish gift would she ask for her wondered, what type of beauty did the girl truly see behind her bright brown eyes?

"…I'd like a rose." She answered simply. Éclair scoffed while Mei started to laugh. When her father asked why Haruhi had a quick and simple explanation- "None grow in this region."

"Well then, a rose it is." Ryoji answered simply. Haruhi sighed pacing around the floor as she nipped at her fingers.

"I still think this is a bad idea. I have a horrid feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Stop worrying Haruhi, we won't forget what this…unfortunate accident has taught us. Having food on the table every night and fresh clothes to wear won't make us forget all that." He assured moving to lay down on the couch as Haruhi poured the vegetables into the pot. All the girls looked back quickly as they heard their father let out a roaring and harsh cough into his hands. He laid his head back slowly, his eyes closing while his hair fell out of his hat, ratty and worn. Though he had been in such high spirits before the pure exhaustion of working hard labor every night and day was starting to wear on his relatively young body.

Even Mei and Éclair seemed worried as all three of them worked around the couch where the young man lied. They looked at one another, brown eyes glancing to blue, then back to brown. With a small nod they all set to work without a second thought. Éclair came in as gentle as a bird, slipping a makeshift pillow underneath his head before sitting on the arm of the couch, humming a gentle melody while running her fingers through his dirty hair. Mei drifted over his body, casting a soft blanket over the long and worn muscles before rubbing his scraped feet gently. She closed her eyes humming along with Éclair a familiar lullaby their mother used to sing. Haruhi walked over, tip toeing gently as she opened her father's lips open, placing the hot soup into his mouth. She didn't dare ruin the lullaby and could only let her soup sing for her as she sat near the couch and sighted for her hurting father.


	3. The Castle That Appeared In The Rain

A long sigh etched through the woods as Ryoji walked throughout the woods on his tired and worn mule. The old gal was practically useless for she couldn't carry him or nearly any of his possessions, but she was loyal and had stuck with him through thick and thin. He patted her head as he ran his fingers through his long hair. It was perfectly fine to wear white wigs with curls and make up that covered your whole face if you were a noble, but anything less of that and suddenly growing out your hair and wearing eye shadow was weird. As they trudged on, Ryoji went over what he was going to tell the girls. The merchant ship, although returning with goods, had gotten robbed half way through their trip, loosing most of the merchandise. Even with the few things left the captain and his crew still needed to be paid and debts needed to be paid. That left him with about enough to pay for food that night and head home. The whole trip seemed a waste of time, and a waste of hope. Groaning to himself he looked up at the sky dark and cloudy, threatening of rain. He figured that he better find some shelter- and soon.

"Well at least I have a bit to find somewhere to stay." Ryoji whispered.

However he had spoken too quickly, for as soon as he identified the sky's attempts at rain little drops of water fell upon his head. Those little droplets turned into large buckets of water falling with harsh speed upon his face as swears suddenly rang out from the man's lips.

"Ah crap crap crap crap!" Ryoji yelped out as he grabbed his mules harness, running through the sloshed mud towards who knows where. Running as fast as he can, no home, no city, no shelter in sigh Ryoji glanced up at the sky while holding his coat to him tight.

"God, if you're up there…please let me get home safely tonight." Ryoji whispered before hopping onto the mule. It groaned but as Ryoji pulled his coat over his head the mule understood and walked on. Through the rain and the dirt even the human eye could not catch the ever growing figure of the castle up ahead. Young Ryoji was lucky, for the castle only appeared to outsiders on the coldest of nights, in the most horrible of weather, and in the darkest time of the night.

"What's that…up ahead?!" Ryoji yelled over the blistering wind and rain. The mule looked up spotting the airy figure in front of them. It was so light and so distant one could have mistaken it as a mirage. However Ryoji had no time for second guessing his eyes and yelled for the mule to head straight onward.

Some would say that he was merely a lucky man, but others would say it was a trick of fate casting its dice on both the Prince and Ryoji's lives.

Ryoji tied his mule to a nearby tree as he hopped off, shuddering in the cold as he headed toward the door, dripping water, fighting his way across the path. He saw the door, seeming to be only a step away. He walked and walked, never reaching the knob until-

"Bonjour?!" A high pitched voice squeaked out in surprise. Ryoji looked up keeping his coat tight to him as his hair flapped about his covered body. He was greeted with a rather happy looking purple eyed boy with hair so bright blonde that it nearly blinded him against the droll background. The chipper young boy suddenly yelped out jumping into the air before running out to greet the man. Taking him by the hand he giggled shaking his hand quickly.

"Chere mademoiselle it's so nice to meet you!" He yelled out happily. "My name is Tamaki; we've been awaiting your arrival for several years now! Who know we'd be greeted with such a beautiful woman as our guest!"

"I'm a monsieur…" Ryoji growled out staring down the now speechless bag of sunshine. With his jaw to the floor he picked it up as fast as he could and tried to regain himself.

"Of…course you are!" Tamaki whispered through clenched teeth as he looked behind him for some reassurance. He apparently found none for he started to back away nervously. Taking in a deep breath he slowly bowed a serious expression overcoming the young boy as he glanced up gently.

"I am sorry monsieur…please…come inside where it is warm." Tamaki whispered as he motioned for Ryoji to follow him. Ryoji sighed looking around there was no other place in sight, and the home did feel warm and inviting. He slowly nodded walking inside the building with a groan, tired and hungry from his long and useless journey. He coughed into his hands harshly making Tamaki look up from his boy to eye him cautiously. The man couldn't have been more than forty however his breaths and face was that of someone who was going on their eighty's. Tamaki bit his lip sadly before walking over to the man, wrapping his cold arm around his warm shoulders while walking him to the dining room.

"So what are you in the mood for monsieur? Soup? Chicken? Beef? You know we only live to serve." Tamaki answered with a gently smile. Ryoji slowly looked up at him, first noticing the clothes that he wore. He raised an eye brow before coughing gently into his hand.

"What's with the get up?" He asked softly.

"What get up?" Tamaki asked in confusion. Ryoji nodded to the royal blue felt that adorned the young man's body in an old fashioned cut. His buttons shined with a fresh vintage look, her stockings pulled up to his knees, something he had only seen in paintings. Tamaki looked down at himself before laughing heartily boasting his chest out some in pride.

"Well you see monsieur these are some of the finest robes a servant in my day and age is allowed to wear. I know it must look odd on someone of my status, but trust me monsieur, I am full entitled to it. Why this castle could hardly run without me." Tamaki added with a nod.

"It looks like something someone would wear during the Black Death…" Ryoji muttered.

"How is that going by the way?" Tamaki asked tilting his head some. Ryoji looked skeptically at the man before spotting the doorway that he was leading him to. He reached out to open the door; however Tamaki cut him off quickly not allowing him to even touch the gold glazed handle.

"Please monsieur, I am your loyal servant, there's no need for someone of your stature to open a door…" Tamaki whispered allowing the man inside. Ryoji merely rolled his eyes before gasping at the scene which played out before him. In hurried bustle women children men of various ages and sizes ran throughout the long dining room yelling and placing dishes here and there. As the door creaked open it all came to a halt, each and every eye upon him with a gasp. Tamaki stepped in front of him as he huddled his coat around him tighter.

"Presenting, Prince-…Prince-…." Tamaki seemed to stutter as he coughed in an embarrassed manner before stepping back, tilting his head sneakily so that no one else could see.

"I am quite sorry Prince but I didn't catch your name." He whispered slowly. Ryoji coughed, flustered by all the attention before realizing the name that he had been calling him.

"Prince? Why do you dressed me in borrowed robes you buffoon? Don't put such karma upon me! I am no Prince!" He hissed out quickly. All of the servants held tight to whatever they were holding as Tamaki's brows knitted in confusion.

"You're not…? But you told me you were a monsieur…" Tamaki answered angrily.

"Yes, I am a SIR; I said nothing of being a Prince!" Ryoji yelled back. Tamaki paced back and forth rubbing his temple. This made no sense. You only addressed another or called yourself by the title of monsieur if you were a Prince, as they addressed the young master.

"I-it makes no difference! Come, you are obviously hungry and cold. Sit while I go and fetch the young master." Tamaki whispered heading off in a hurry. Ryoji blinked as nearly twenty women, all eager and excited about the arrival of a guest flocked to his assistance. Before he knew it one was attending to his hair, the other cooling his soup, the next placing a napkin in his chest. It was all overwhelming and made his head spin with delight.

"Girls girls please, I'm quite alright to feed myself. Thank you however for your assistance." Ryoji laughed out as he politely excused the servants. He glanced down at the plates in front of him, his stomach grumbling hungrily as he tried to think of what to eat first. As he reached for the bread he quickly pulled back looking around. All of the servants had gone and once again he was left alone. Who had offered him such good hospitality he wondered.

"TRY THE CAKE! IT'S DELICIOUS!" A high and happy voice screamed out from the ceiling of the dining hall. Ryoji looked up quickly at that spotting a happy looking boy bouncing on what looked to be a secret doorway at the edge of the ceiling. He smiled waving back at the boy with bright blonde hair and a child face. He held something out that he couldn't quite identify before noticing that the boy had dropped it from his spot onto the table.

"Here take him, he'll help you face the master!" He yelled out happily. From behind him Ryoji spotted a tall figure pick the young boy up gently by the stomach turning without a word back into the compartment. The young boy blinked at suddenly being moved before giggling waving back again.

"Ok, bye bye now!"He yelped out.

"…What is this?" Ryoji whispered heading toward where the large object had been dropped. At closer inspection he noticed long pink ears prodding out of one of the tall cakes that had been placed on the table. Pulling it out he smiled as the man realized what had been dropped. A cake covered stuffed rabbit looked back at him with a happy expression as he laughed gently to himself. Placing the bunny to the side he took a lick from his finger to eat the icing before yelping in surprise.

It was so delicious!

And as of that moment Ryoji realized just how hungry he had become. His stomach growled for more and he happily obeyed, eating just enough of everything to fill him up without overstuffing himself. He hadn't even thought about what the people around him had been saying until his body warmed and his stomach rumbled with a content sigh.

"…Master?" Ryoji whispered.

"Yes. That would be me."

Ryoji gasped his heart racing a million miles an hour as he turned around quickly to face the figure in front of him. However he saw nothing, nothing but a dark circle around him. He grabbed the chair beside him quickly before letting out quick breaths.

"Who's there?" He asked quickly.

"Calm down…has anyone here given you the idea you're in harm's way?" The voice asked from the darkness. Ryoji slowly shook his head before sitting down on the chair he had been gripping for dear life. Placing his hand over his weak heart he stared down at the ground with a low sigh.

"N-no…sorry…" He whispered looking through the darkness. His eyes had started to get used to the difference of light and dark and noticed a small and fragile silhouette crowded within the cloud of black. His head snapped to attention as the man suddenly stepped back, noticing that Ryoji had noticed him.

"What are you doing here?" It asked lowly.

"R-refuge from the cold. I was heading home to my family but I got caught in the storm. I just came to get away from the rain." Ryoji whispered slowly regaining his voice. He was no coward, but even a strong man had things that he was scared of. Dark voices coming from nowhere just happened to be one of them. Ryoji squinted his eyes in an attempt to make out more of the man- if only he could see his face.

"..Fine…you may stay here for the night…my servants will show you to your room…"

"Thank you monsieur…" Ryoji whispered breathlessly. There was a pause between the two, still and cold before the dark voice rang out once more.

"Is there anything else you need…?"

Ryoji thought for a moment before remembering his young daughters who were probably alone in the cold home eating what little food they had left. At that he looked up quickly, standing to his feet. If he couldn't be there tonight to give them food then at least he could try and find some way to get their gifts. It was worth a try after all.

"Yes…my daughters, they're alone and scared at home. I had promised to bring them back a gift, however due to unfortunate circumstances. Is there any way that I can work for some garments from your castle?" Ryoji whispered.

"Daughters you say?" The voice whispered. Ryoji shivered before slowly nodding.

"Yes…my lovely Éclair merely wants a dress to adorn in, my child Mei wishes for a necklace, and my youngest- she only wishes for a red rose." Ryoji answered with a low nod. He felt the air become tense but it slowly faded. The man in the darkness was obviously thinking as he snapped his hands out making the wind hit Ryoji's face.

"You may take as many dresses as you wish, and stuff your bag with as much jewelry as you can carry…however…you must not take a rose from this castle…"

Before Ryoji could interject or ask why the lights went dark only flickering back on after the mysterious figure had vanished from sight, leaving him bewildered and restless. He had too many questions on his mind to possibly leave things as they were, but no one seemed to around to help answer them.

"Hello?" He whispered slowly. A tall figure escaped from the shadows slowly, light glistening off of icy glasses that sat on his face. Ryoji relaxed noticing his calm aura as the man smiled gently offering out his hand. This man seemed to most modern of the others with a straight black pant and white button up collar shirt with a black coat. A pocket-watch lay on his pants merely jingling lightly with each step that he took.

"I'm here to guide you. The castle can be quite confusing if you don't know you're way around." The man whispered. Ryoji cleared his throat before nodding some moving out of his chair quickly to catch up with the boy who was already taking strides through the dining room doors.

"W-wait!" Ryoji yelled out following at full speed as he reached out for the boy. However he kept a good foot away without looking back to see if Ryoji was catching up.

"You mentioned you had daughters?" He asked finally, breaking the silence.

"Y-yes…three beautiful daughters. Why do you ask?" Ryoji asked taking a large step to try and keep up.

"You must excuse our Prince; he is quite sensitive about others seeing him in the light." The young man whispered as he led Ryoji down endless corridors toward what he presumed would be his room. Ryoji looked at the dark haired man as he spoke before going back to observing the castles inner walls.

"Why is that…from what I saw he looked perfectly normal. A little scrawny maybe but…." The dark man seemed to blend in with the gothic scenery, his sharp face turning to face Ryoji as he smirked gently. Ryoji shivered shaking his head. Why were all of people in this house so creepy?

"You and I may see it that way, but doesn't. He's convinced he looks like a monster…" He whispered slowly before stopping in front of a seemingly bland door. He looked it up and down as if deciding whether or not this is what he wanted before nodding to himself while placing the key inside.

"…A monster?" Ryoji asked curiously. The black haired boy smiled before opening the door.

"You're room monsieur." He whispered softly. Ryoji tilted his head walking into the room before looking back at the servant.

"But wait I still have questio-" However he couldn't even finish his sentence for the door slammed in his face, the lock quietly clicking closed. Ryoji sighed shaking his head feeling fear once more take over him. However he was warm and fed, and thought the castle was dark he would return to his lovely girl's tomorrow and all would be well. For now, he would sleep, and dream of better days.


	4. The Girl and The Men Who Court Her

A shiver ran down Haruhi's spine as she looked about the town around her. She had gone out to buy some supplies for her father's return and found a dark and bad feeling creeping inside her bones. However with a small wave of her hand she dismissed it easily, after all her father knew how to take care of himself. With a sigh she pushed her hair back a bit, letting her ponytail fall loose against her back as she looked at the stores in front of her. She was fully aware of the stares that she was getting from the random village people but it meant nothing to her. Éclair was in charge of getting clothes and shoes while Mei ran off to go buy some more firewood for the home. That left her in charge of food and any small accessories they could afford. With her basket held tight to her chest she entered the library with a happy skip.

"Morning monsieur Suoh." Haruhi chimed out as she walked into the library. The old blonde man was the only one who ran the abandoned building for not many people were as interested in books as her. He waved his hand happily as she ran to her favorite section- the fairytales. It was a hidden secret of hers, something that she was a bit ashamed of in all reality. Fairytales were so unrealistic, and romantic, but…it was a good change of pace from what she was used to. Flipping through the pages gently a small smile came upon her face.

"Haruhi is that the same book you've checked out the past three time's you were here?" Mr. Suoh asked, tilting his head gently to get a look at the title. Haruhi laughed pulling it to her chest as she tried to shake her head. He had seen what she was holding before she could hide it however and smiled in turn.

"Now Haruhi, what keeps compelling you to that story? You must have read it at least ten times by now." He injected getting out from behind his desk to put away some stray books that laid on his desk. Haruhi sighed sitting down in the chair placed out for customers before propping it open, flipping through the pages and chapters with great speed.

"I truly don't know. The drama, the characters, the plot, it's just all so amazing…" She whispered running her fingers down the pages.

"It's just so different from real life…." Haruhi whispered, her eyes drooping, her worn skin holding tight to the pages with a low sigh. The old man looked over her shoulder rubbing her head gently with a knowing smile before going back to his work.

"Well I wouldn't say that…after all, all fables have to start somewhere. Who knows, maybe one day, long ago, a princess really did find her prince after falling in love." The man answered calmly. Haruhi rolled her eyes placing the book down on the desk to check out. Without looking back up at him she spoke, grabbing the stamp and signing her name to check the book out herself.

"No offence monsieur but the days of love and being loved seem to be in the past. Lately it seems men merely pick the woman they want and they live. Maybe not happily, but they never really said you have to be to be married." Haruhi whispered placing the book in her bag along with the vegetables.

"It's really just a trade, a fact of economics. Women can't live on their own, so the men say, marrying a man with a good job is just as good as love now a day's…" Haruhi whispered slowly before moving her fingers to tie her long brown hair up into a bun. The old man shook his head before climbing off of his ladder.

"Now now Haruhi don't you go thinking that way as well. You're far too beautiful and kind to believe in that nonsense." He smiled before sitting down with a small groan. His bones were getting far too old to be doing any type of labor.

"Marriage is about love…and don't you ever forget that." He answered tipping her chin up quickly with his thumb. Haruhi smirked gently as he did before slowly nodding.

"I won't monsieur…" Haruhi slowly whispered.

"Good...now that we have that covered don't bother coming to return that book, it's just another ladder to climb. You go ahead and keep it at home." The old man whispered, his bright eyes smiling as her own seemed to light up with a happy pop.

"Really?! No- I couldn't possibly I-" He cut her off by shaking his head at her. She merely laughed holding onto her bag tighter. She didn't really want to give it back either so she didn't bother fighting as much as she probably should have. With a happy smile she leapt forward pecking his cheek before running for the door.

"Thank you monsieur!" She yelled back at the blushing old man. With a content sigh she headed back on the cobble stone streets anxious to get back home to start reading. She was stopped in her tracks however by a long and masculine figure standing in front of her. She groaned recognizing the body as quickly as she had spotted it. Benio.

Rolling her eyes she tried to surpass the tall male however he merely laughed taking her shoulder and pushing her back. This had been a constant game she had to play to get past him. He was the most sought after male in the entire village but was equally as crude and egotistical as he was admired.

"Why hello there Haruhi. What a surprise meeting you here all of a sudden like this." Benio said happily as he placed his hands upon the wall keeping his body between Haruhi and the rest of the world. Haruhi sighed turning in a quick circle around him. He smirked before following by her side. After constant persisting she sighed shaking her head.

"Hello Benio…" Haruhi muttered under her breath.

Benio smiled at the response before slipping his hands over the girls shoulder. Haruhi raised an angry eyebrow at that and lifted her arm to pinch at the skin making him pull it off quickly with a silent yelp. She continued to walk grabbing her book out of her bag before flipping open the pages. Benio watched her curiously before looking over her shoulder.

"What type of book is that? It doesn't even have any pictures." Benio mumbled taking it from her hands before throwing her thin frame over his shoulder with one hand. Haruhi, limp over his shoulder merely looked down at the ground before grumbling.

"Can I have my book back please?" She answered as he walked, eyeing the pages with disappointment.

"Seriously Haruhi, what's a beautiful woman like you doing reading this…nonsense. A woman doesn't need to know how to read, yet you seem to encourage it." Benio muttered heading toward the bar with her still thrown over his shoulder. Finally getting a head rush the girl propped her shoulders up, digging her elbow into his spine as she rested her head on her wrist.

"Well I might happen to like reading Benio, did you ever consider that?" Haruhi asked. Benio laughed heartily making a few girls squirm in their seats with giggles as he looked back at the woman.

"Now now Haruhi, I think we both know the only thing that a woman likes is sitting in the kitchen or raising young ones by the fire. Though with that in mind, you really must be miserable in your home…" Benio answered trying to think of something to help this matter. Haruhi rolled her eyes kicking her foot into his stomach. With a groan he placed her down knowing that his teasing wasn't working any more.

"Women do have other interest Benio. I'm surprised you haven't learned that by now." Haruhi answered passing him in the opposite direction. Benio glared as she passed before turning on his heel chasing after her.

"You're very frustrating Haruhi." Benio stated blatantly. "Women usually fuss and squeal at my feet. I like it when they do that. You're a woman too so why don't you?"

"Well Benio women probably do those things because they like you." Haruhi whispered slowly.

"But…you don't." Benio stated.

"That might be something to think about on your way home Benio." Haruhi answered grabbing her book from his hands before giving a small and forced curtsy. She spotted Éclair standing not too far away from them at a small merchants shop. Haruhi quickly noticed her base from Benio's wooing.

"You will be my wife Haruhi!" Benio yelled as Haruhi ran to her sister. Éclair watched Benio with angry eyes before placing her arms around Haruhi's small body as protection. She shook her head some before rubbing Haruhi's hair gently; looking down at her to make sure she wasn't scared or injured before grabbing her hand and heading home.

"Don't forget that!" Benio yelled after them before groaning and walking in the opposite direction.

Éclair shook her head as she kept her hand tight in Haruhi's. Haruhi merely followed slowly down the path to their home, the fumes from her sister's head taking any annoyance that she had away.

"Did he touch you?!" Éclair growled out snapping her head back at Haruhi. Haruhi shook her head before nodding and then shrugging again. Éclair stormed over to her throwing Haruhi's hands above her head before patting her body down, lifting up her skirt to observe her legs.

"Where?"

"Well he just picked me up." Haruhi answered watching her sister. Éclair was the oldest and had taken the place of her mother for protecting the family. Though Haruhi often complained about the girls never helping with house work they weren't as lazy as she insisted on. While Éclair kept her father healthy and kept the family emotionally stable Mei earned money by making jewelry and selling it out on open fairs along with managing the family budget. Really all Haruhi was ALLOWED to do was clean and cook.

"He picked you up?! How?" Éclair yelped out placing her hands on her hips.

"Well he just picked me up with one hand and threw me over his shoulder." Haruhi answered blinking innocently. The anger went from Éclair's face for a moment and Haruhi smirked knowing she was thinking about the fact that he was able to pick her up with only one hand before it returned.

"How long has this been going on?" Éclair asked, her blue eyes shining with passion as she grabbed Haruhi's hand again. Haruhi smiled gently before hopping to her sister's side, allowing the woman the comfort of her presence.

"A while. He's very persistent." Haruhi answered with a nod. Éclair gave a huff blowing her hair out of her face as she threw her long messy locks past her shoulder.

"More like an ass. I want you to be careful around him Haruhi, you know how many weirdo's there are out there." Éclair whispered. Haruhi shook her head some before waving her hand.

"Oh he's dense true enough, but he's harmless." Haruhi answered in a sure tone. Éclair looked down at her sister, her brows knitting in worry as she bit her lip. Haruhi seemed so small and young; it was hard to believe that men were already chasing after her. She sighed breathing out lowly before throwing her arm around the girl again keeping her tight to her side.

"…I wouldn't be so sure…" She whispered to herself as Haruhi read her book. Haruhi looked up suddenly surprising Éclair as she looked down at the brown eyed beauty.

"What is it?!" She asked thinking that the woman was going through shock. Haruhi twisted her face before turning it up to Éclair.

"Did we forget Mei?" She asked curiously. Éclair's eyes grew before she stomped the ground groaning.

"Ah damn it!" She sighed shaking her head before waving Haruhi on. "Go on home Haruhi I'll go get her. Don't doddle." Éclair whispered sternly before running back to the village. Haruhi nodded waving her off before looking down the long and empty path. There was no light at the end of the tunnel, only more trees and darkness. Even though Éclair was worried about Benio being the wolf to attack her she didn't even think twice about walking her through the rest of the actual wolves path. Haruhi sighed rolling her shoulders back to stand tall. With a low sigh she hugged her book tight to her and took a step forward. She bit the inside of her lip, but not because she was scared. She was lonely…through all the yelling and the fighting, behind the scornful glare or the toss of her head she just wanted someone who understood. She wanted her father home...just for one night…she wanted him to stop coughing. She wanted her mother's warm touch and home cooking. She wanted Mei to stop traveling to large cities by herself without anyone to protect her; she wanted Éclair to stop crying when she thought that everyone was asleep. But most of all she wanted someone to give her the ability to stop thinking such sad thoughts, just for a moment.

So no, our dear heroine did not shake on the way home because she was scared, after all, she had been walking this lonely path her whole life…


	5. The Broken Rule and Its Consequences

The sunlight flickered in through the glass windows into Ryoji's room, a rare occasion at the most in the dreary castle. Ryoji peeked an eye open at feeling the bright light burning into his lids. With a low groan he stretched, his skinny body moving underneath the covers. He stood rubbing his eyes gently before walking over to try and find a mirror. To his surprise there seemed to be none, something unseen in such a well furnished room. He headed into the bathroom to find everything stocked from a bath, an old fashioned toilet, and a sink with a bleached square where he supposed a mirror once was. The castle was indeed odd, but he didn't feel like questioning it.

He looked around for a bucket to get the water into the bath but couldn't seem to find a thing. The only object he was able to notice was a tassel hanging from the ceiling. Not knowing what exactly it did he gave it a quick tug making a square like faucet appear out of the wall, pouring steaming liquid into the glass bathtub. His eyes glowing in wonder he held the tab down until the bath had filled up to the third quarter.

He laughed in joy before running to the tub and sticking his dirty hand in. The water felt so warm and comforting against his skin that it took no time for his body to strip off the dirt encrusted clothes and climb in. He heard some rustling going on in the other room but ignored it, his muscles falling into a relaxing trance as he ducked under the water allowing the lumps of foreign contaminants to float to the surface of the water. Still under the hot water he reached his hand out blindly grabbing what seemed to be a bottle of shampoo while pouring some over the exposed part of his head. Creating a thick lather the man seemed to be in heaven as he started to glow like he once did as a rich man.

Waiting until the water got freezing cold Ryoji enjoyed his time to soak and be alone, his mind completely free of anything but the absolute bliss of being without illness and worries for an hour. Finally realizing that he had to get home the man got out and placed a robe around his shriveled body, his ribs sticking out against the thin fabric as he stepped out. He realized there were a pair of new clothes laid out for him and with a small thanks to the god's he slipped them on, now ready for his journey home.

Ryoji looked up from his packing as he heard his door click open. There stood the dark haired man from the night before standing next to the giggling purple eyed boy. Throwing out his hands he threw some ripped up paper over the floor. He supposed it was supposed to act like confetti.

"The master would like us to escort you to the tower where you can get your gifts for your daughters. We ask you to please keep in mind the master's hospitality when you leave…" The young man whispered bowing down to him.

"And if you want to send a daughter or two to live with us we'd be more than happy to take care of them!" Tamaki yelped out happily. The black haired man groaned elbowing him in the stomach as Tamaki groaned bowing out of pain.

"Please excuse my-..Co-workers ignorance…" The black haired boy whispered, pushing his glasses onto his nose as the blonde gasped sitting up quickly.

"But mama!" Tamaki pouted out before sighing some. Ryoji merely looked at the two with a mix between curiosity and paranoia. The dark haired man merely smiled before motioning for Ryoji to follow after him.

The two led him up a long tower of stairs and hallways into what seemed to be a tower of some sorts. However when they opened up the door it looked more like a attic than an actual part of the castle. Ryoji looked back at the two to see why it was that they had led him here of all places. The dark haired man was the first to speak.

"This is the storage room. You will find any gift's you would like to take home up here." He whispered watching as Ryoji headed toward a royal and worn dresser. He pried it open with a few huffs coughing as dust entered his lungs. Inside were beautiful ball gowns and jewelry galore. Ryoji gasped as Tamaki smiled to himself.

"Well…we'll leave you alone then. Come on Kyouya!" Tamaki laughed out before running out the door with Kyouya by the arm. The dark haired boy kept his eyes on the man as much as he could as he was dragged out the door before nodding pulling it shut behind him. Ryoji looked at all of the beautiful gowns and accessories, his hands shaking as he tried to figure out something to pick. After a few minutes the choice's became harder so he merely grabbed onto what he thought would look the best of the both of them. He pushed them carefully into his pack before heading towards the door to head home. However as his hand reached the handle he flinched gently.

He had gotten his two daughters expensive and lavish gifts however he was empty handed for such a simple gift as a rose. His eye brows knitted together sadly as he stared down at the floor, he was a horrible father.

Ryoji suddenly let go of the handle before looking about the room. There were plenty of things in here, the Prince wouldn't notice a single rose gone would he? He headed towards the boxes rumbling through him and finding nothing but useless supplies and trivialities. However something perked his interest as he moved one box out of the way to reveal a hinge in the middle of the wall. Moving the rest of the boxes curiosity had started to get the best of him. He gripped at the hinge pulling lightly on it, gasping as it slowly creaked open, revealing another room in the wall. Slowly, and ever so carefully, he stepped through.

If he had searched a bit more he probably would have found more than just a small hiding space for the Prince's valuable items. If he had searched just a few more feet away he would have understood the Prince a bit more, been able to comprehend the rules and ideals behind him, and possibly even feel pity for the poor boy. However all he saw was a shining red rose encased in a glass jar.

With a small gasp he ran toward it, noticing the perfect dew drop red, the way the leaves perked and the thorns clipped off themselves. Haruhi would surely love this as a gift! He laughed happily and without thinking of the consequences through off the glass and grabbed the rose. Just as he started to tug at it for freedom he heard a gasp for air echo through the room. Ryoji stopped in his tracks, holding the rose tightly as he looked around for where it came from.

"…Is someone there?" He asked eyeing the darkness. He stepped toward it still holding the rose in tow before stepping on the shadows. Out of the darkest corner he suddenly found himself pinned to the ground, tight hands wrapped around his throat, strangling the life right out of his chest. Even then he opened his eyes to get a look at his attacker, but was only faced with angry cat like orbs growling down at him.

"I had just one rule! Merely one rule! Don't touch the rose!" The man growled out breathing heavily, his chest pounding against Ryoji's as the older man grabbed at the fist that surrounded his throat in a plea for his life. The door slammed open, light flooding the room, allowing just enough of a glimpse to see the two bodies on the floor as Tamaki and Kyouya ran towards them. Yelping Tamaki went to Ryoji's aid while Kyouya pried the Prince off the top of him.

"Monsieur what's the matter?!" Kyouya yelled out angrily as the Prince took in gasp of breaths, rubbing his nose quickly as he pointed a shaking finger at the man before him.

"He broke the rule! I gave him food, shelter, gifts! And he had the nerve to try and take Kaoru's rose!" The boy yelled out as Kyouya nodded some, his dark eyes going back to Ryoji as Tamaki dusted him off quickly. Sliding his glasses on his nose to cover up the devious plan Kyouya merely smirked keeping his hands on the young master's shoulders to keep him steady.

"Then the punishment is simple. Imprison him." Kyouya whispered shrugging his shoulders before attempting to go out the door. Tamaki gasped, his eyes going as wide as Ryoji's as he took a step forward in distress.

"Mama!" He yelled out. Ryoji stepped in front of him, shaking his head in terror as small specks of water started to pry at his eyes. If he was held here-

"Please! My daughters, they can't live on their own. I'm sorry for breaking your rule but I can't stay here! They'll die without me!" He whispered feeling his lungs gasping for breath as his body fought back the tears he hid so well. His three daughters, thrown to the streets, vermin picking off of them until all they have left is their bodies. Éclair could find a good husband, but the other two were far too young to marry! What would become of them?!

"Please! P-please…I-I'll do anything…" Ryoji begged, dropping to his knees. "J-just let me go home to my daughters…"

"Anything…?" Kyouya whispered turning to the Prince before heading in front of Ryoji with a light smile. "Then give us one of your kin. It doesn't matter which."

Ryoji gasped before shaking his head quickly, his hands moving over his ears as he tried to block out the sound. He yelled out tears falling down as she shook his head faster and faster. How could this person even suggest such a thing? To bargain off his daughters like some play thing, it made him sick to his core.

"No! No! I would never let my children stay in such a horrid place!" Ryoji yelled closing his eyes tightly. Kyouya bent down to his level, grabbing his shirt to keep him from looking away as he persisted.

"It's either one of your children or they all die without you- which is it?!" Kyouya yelled out making Ryoji's eyes snap open.

"Well?! Choose!" Ryoji threw his hands over his mouth as he came to a realization, his lunch coming out with it as he threw up over the hay, Tamaki's hands rubbing his back as he held back the long red hair. Tamaki glared at Kyouya but he merely stood up. In the end they all knew what Ryoji had to choose.

Ryoji slowly sat up, shaking head to toe as Kyouya walked towards the door, moving Tamaki and the Prince with him. Tamaki stopped at the door bowing his head quickly to him before letting out a small whisper.

"…I know…I know this is hard monsieur, but please keep in mind your family is in no harm's way here. I will make it my ultimate duty to see they are treated like royalty…" Tamaki soothed, his heart pouring out with each word.

"I will treat them as if they are my own kin. You have my word."

"We expect whoever you choose no later than tomorrow morning…have a nice day…monsieur…" Kyouya whispered slamming the door leaving Ryoji to chilling thoughts of what was to come for his family.

The ride home was thankfully short and brisk, however it seemed to take hours in Ryoji's mind. The entire time he stared down at the constantly moving floor, tears briskly hitting the banister as his eyes, which were once bright and shining, glowed with a lifeless aura. He grabbed onto the handle of his home, gulped, and headed inside.

His shoulders slumped, his eyes droopy and his limbs shaking all three girls looked up at once, concern etched into their eyes. Haruhi looked up at him from the floor, her hands putting down the book she was holding as the entire earth seemed to stand still.

"Daddy…?" She whispered softly, her eyes burning with concern as he slowly and cautiously locked the door behind him.

"…girls…we need to have a talk…"

And so, Ryoji began to explain all that he had been through, the castle, the Prince, the storm, but lastly, the deal that he had made. All the girls listened, eager and tuned in as a few skeptical glances passed between the two of them. However at their father's serious tone they knew this was no delusion of hunger, nor a trick of the mind. So the time had come to pick which one of them was going to be leaving. No one would say that of course, or put it so bluntly, but they all knew that's what had to be done. The first choice out of the lot was of course- Éclair.

"You are the oldest after all." Mei chimed in. Her father nodded but then argued that since she was the oldest she could be the first to marry and help with the family. Ultimately it was all about who could keep the family a loft the longest. Haruhi was allowed to chime in but no focus seemed to be on her. The fight was ultimately between Éclair and Mei, Haruhi, they concluded, was far too young and beautiful to send to such a beast.

"But I have a job already!" Mei argued. Éclair pointed out that it didn't earn nearly as much as a good husband could and the fight ensued once again. Haruhi didn't say a word, too scared, or perhaps too lost in thought to egg in on the discussion. Ryoji groaned rubbing his temple the talking seeming to go on forever, the reasons, the judgments- it was all too hard for him! He silently wished that someone would just offer themselves so he didn't have to choose.

"Look Mei, neither of us wants to go but we need to think about this logically. You're the most trained in protecting yourself between the two of us! You can protect yourself down there!" Éclair whispered. Though the two knew it was hard finding reasons why their sister should be sent instead of them it was needed if they were ever going to reach a foundation.

"Éclair this family can't live without me, I manage the budget and the savings! It's an entire system that I'd have to re-teach to you if I left, and even then you couldn't merely call me back if you ended up in trouble." Mei whispered. Éclair sighed dumping her head against Mei's shoulder knowing that she was right. It seemed Éclair was going to be the one to go.

She sobbed quietly into her sister, holding her tightly for she knew that the truth couldn't be hidden from any of them any longer. They all knew who needed to take the place of their father. The room fell silent except for Éclair's occasional hiccup or sniffle. Suddenly Haruhi's head snapped up making everyone in the room jump.

"Wait…Papa did he specifically say that you needed to send a daughter?" Haruhi asked, the whole room falling silent as they looked towards the gears working in her little head. Ryoji slowly shook his head as he eyed his little girl.

"No, no he just said kin" Ryoji answered staring at her as she nodded to herself as she looked about the cabin. "Haruhi…what are you thinking?"

"Huh?" Haruhi asked popping up her head. She looked to see everyone staring at her and with a slightly hesitant look she answered- "N-nothing…just thought about sending the mule…is all…"

"No…no that wouldn't work…I have to send family…and my only family is you girls…" Ryoji gulped out. He looked out the window, the dark encasing all of them as he helped Éclair, weak and shaking off the ground. She would sleep in his bed tonight while the rest took their usual spots on the floor. He kissed her forehead and held her head to his chest as he took in a shaky breath.

"I love you girls…" He whimpered out closing his eyes as he held Éclair tighter to him for the last time. She threw her arms around him weeping softly knowing that this was the last time she would hold her father so closely. Mei whimpered getting in on the hug as Haruhi sat on the floor slowly moving her hands to her hair.

"…now…off to bed everyone…it's late…and we've got a long morning ahead of us…" Ryoji whispered eyeing Éclair as she started to regain what little composure she once had. She stood tall, her eyes still puffy and red, and her nose bee-stung and runny. Ryoji led her to the only bed in the house running his fingers through her hair as she laid down for sleep. Mei and Haruhi understood to leave them alone, for they probably wanted to say some last words together that no one else must hear. Mei got on the floor curling up next to Haruhi as they got under the blanket they shared. Wrapping her arms around the thin frame she took comfort in the body head and calmed herself from Haruhi's own air. Soon the last light of the candle burned away and all that was left was a dark night and a silent house.

However the night always does have a way of changing people- working at their minds until they finally snap and do something unspeakable. This is what happened to dearest little Haruhi. She dreamed a lovely dream while Mei held onto her, of her mother brushing her hair and cooing over its beauty and length. How everyone in town would comment on how identical they looked and even her mother's warmth seemed to touch her again. Then, slowly, Éclair took her image. She soothed her, bathed her, did all of the things that a good mother should and was praised for it. She had already lost one mother, and now her family was going to lose another. Plans were already formulating in her mind since the moment Papa came home, loopholes, something missed, something said- but ultimately it came down to one thing.

Slowly slipping out of Mei's grip, her body acting on its own Haruhi slowly walked over to the kitchen, her hands shaking as she grabbed onto a knife that she had recently used to cut up that winters meat. It was clean now and shining, so perfectly in fact she could see her own reflection. But instead of a beautiful woman she saw a coward staring back at her, and that was enough to send her over the edge. Her slender hands playing with her ponytail she found the edge from outside and inside of the ribbon before gripping onto it for dear life. She held it out some so she could see before closing her eyes.

Throwing her hand out in one swift motion she felt tiny hairs falling on her shoulder like snow. With a gasp she looked down at her own hand, still gripping the chunk of hair she had cut off. Her ribbon slowly fell off the now cut locks before she let it fall to the ground with a shaky gasp. The deed had been done; there was no turning back now. That small fact gave her courage as she ran to her father's bags. Throwing off her blue dress and white apron s he moved her father's old baggy shirt over her body, his pants tied around her skinny waist with a rope. Placing his cap on her now boyish hair she looked back at her family one last time. She didn't get last words or a last hug…but it was better that way…it was better they didn't broad over it…

Haruhi stood tall, her feet slipping into long socks and tan shoes that were two sizes too small for her father. Her legs still shaking gently she moved and grabbed the only long coat they had, placing it over her head and shoulders, pushing the hood up and over her head in an attempt to keep warm.

With the utmost care she walked out her creaky door flinching as it made an eerily long whimper when she passed. The woman, her eyes still half crunched turned to see if it had woken her family. When they continued to sleep in peace she closed the door as quietly as she could. Seeing the old beaten path into the woods, lit only by moonlight it struck fear in her heart more than she thought possible. A small sweat drop moved from her cheek down to the ground as she closed her eyes placing her hand over her chest.

"Be still my beating heart…and hush…the wolves can hear…"

And with that, she ran, never to return to the lonely old cottage again….


	6. The Meeting In The Light

It was dark and cold, the way most protagonists find themselves after a heroic adventure. Haruhi was no exception to this rule. Alone, tired, dirty, she trudged on through the thick mud and wild vines of mysterious plants to get to her destination. The wolves, loud and howling, growled at the moonlight as its pale glow lit the way for Haruhi. She held tight to her cloak, pinching it around her head as she started in a brisk walk on the tips of her toes to keep the twigs from breaking underneath her. She felt hungry eyes on her, the silence seeming to boom in her ears as she shuddered instinctively. Her sisters had told her horrible stories of men and women alike being ripped to shreds in these mountains. Black magic roamed around every corner and dangerous animals loomed hungrily- waiting- watching…

"Where is the castle…?" Haruhi whispered to herself as she peered past the seemingly endless trees. She sighed flopping down onto the muddy ground floor. Looking down she attempted to think about what path her father had taken that she hadn't. Groaning she shook her head angrily before throwing a stick out into the bushes. Perhaps she was merely thinking about it too much…

Something stirred where she had thrown the object out of frustration making her freeze. Terrified eyes stared as a long black head of fur peered out from the greenery, its teeth shining hungrily, each paw taking a small step forward as drool dripped from his mouth onto the floor. Haruhi didn't move or make a sound but she couldn't break contact with the horrid beast eyes. They shone angrily, black, cold; there was no feeling in it besides that of hunger and instinct. It had no pity for her or any of its victims. Haruhi slowly crawled up the trees trunk, clinging onto its bark as his head followed her. Her lips trembled as she looked about her. There was nothing to use as a weapon to fight the beast nor anyone to help her. There was only one option.

Run.

Haruhi darted in a sprint as fast as she could, kicking up the dirt behind her. Sweat running down her forehead she breathed heavily throwing her legs out in a fury of fear, her eyes were so focused on finding somewhere to hide she had no time to look behind her or where the path was going. This was all that Haruhi knew how to do and her lack of thought was what made the castle appear to her. Without so much as a doubt when she saw the iron doors coming out of the dark fog she threw them open and shut them as fast as she could. The wolves had followed fast behind and were now attacking at the gates, growling and yapping their drool covered teeth at her pink flesh. Haruhi pulled her hand away as fast as she could, narrowly escaping their hungered jaws.

Something odd followed that however for as soon as the fog started to lift the wolves turned their noses in the air, whimpered, and scurried off into the night. Haruhi glanced behind her at the tall wooden doors that led into the dirt encrusted palace. Clutching at her cloak she took in a deep breath, taking a moment to steady herself as she took two slow steps forward.

What had she gotten herself into?

"Hello?" Haruhi called out twisting her head some as she grabbed the golden door knockers to call attention to whoever was inside.

"Hello is anyone there?" Haruhi yelled out knocking harshly against the large door. It shocked her how loudly it echoed throughout the castle halls for she could feel her hand shaking underneath the wood. The sound of scurried footsteps made her stand back as she awaited the door to open. She attempted to turn the handle but it seemed to be locked.

"Hello?! Please, let me in, I was sent here by my father…" Haruhi yelled out, cupping her hands over her mouth as she stood on her tip toes to get the last bit of air out of her lungs. The door flew open so fast that her cloak lifted up and off her body before falling back down harmlessly. There stood an eccentric young boy whose eyes were lit up so brightly that the moon standing over them paled in comparison.

"Bonjour?!" He yelped out before looking around in all directions for who had called out for assistance. He did a few takes before his violet eyes landed onto her own. She blushed looking down at the ground at his suddenly blank stare. His cheeks turned a faint red as he slowly started to bow toward her, a look of confusion and understanding moving into excited face. He cleared his throat before slowly standing up to face her again.

"I-uh…my…" He looked down at the stone a bit as he composed himself, the two of them awkwardly standing at the door as Haruhi wrapped her arms around her stomach. Why did it flutter so nervously? She looked up half heartedly at the castle; it must have been this eerie atmosphere that made her feel so insecure. Yet…she glanced one last time at the ray of sunshine that stood against the blank black walls and she felt like kneeling over again at the tingling feeling in her stomach. Did he feel it too?

"My names…Tamaki.." Tamaki whispered holding out his hand for her to take. "Chere mademoiselle… it's so nice to meet you," He whispered softly. "We've been awaiting your arrival for several years now…we've been waiting so long...all that time though…I never knew we'd be treating such a beautiful woman as our guest…"

"I'm a monsieur…" Haruhi whispered after some hesitation as he talked. Tamaki seemed to be taken aback by the statement for a moment. He went through several stages of shock, going from mildly surprised to a more delightful realization, a questionable look, and then a state of utter terror. Tamaki looked around quickly as if trying to grasp something that could get him out of this predicament as he tried to push Haruhi out the gates.

"Where is your sister? Must we send a carriage for her?" Tamaki asked quickly. Haruhi grabbed onto him, digging her heels in the dirt as she shook her head.

"No! I am the one that has been tied to this castle to repay my father's debt… " Haruhi whispered. Tamaki glanced over at her quietly before putting a hand over the young girls mouth. He stared at her as if begging her to tell him it wasn't the truth while he shook his head.

"That's impossible….your father said he had daughters- he promised us a DAUGHTER" Tamaki yelped out. Haruhi's eyes started to move into an angry glare as she threw his hand off of her mouth. What were these people? To insist so quickly to have a female in their home, she was glad she didn't hand her sisters over to these- these monsters! Who knows what they might have done to her!

"No! The deal was KIN! I am his son but I am his blood. That was the deal you can't take it back now!" Haruhi yelped out as she stormed toward the castle. Tamaki quickly followed trying to stop her from entering the walls.

"Now I can cook and clean and do lots of chores so I'll make myself useful, but if I hear one more word of this nonsense of a promise I'm going to-" Haruhi stopped dead in her tracks as she felt a deathly chill running up and down her spine. She turned quietly, something in the shadows watching her every move as she backed up a bit.

"…Tamaki…" it growled out. Tamaki stepped inside tensely, ever so quietly moving in front of Haruhi to protect her from whatever wrath might unfold.

"Yes…sir?" He whispered, his voice breaking gently as Haruhi peeked over his shoulder. In the distance were too bright yellow eyes, gleaming angrily with a hate that she had never before seen. They say that the eyes are the windows to a person's soul, and this person was damaged and broken…sad and used…hopeless.

"What…is that thing doing in here?" He growled out, hissed words oozing out of his mouth. Haruhi shivered some as Tamaki looked behind his shoulder at the tiny man.

"This…this is the person Ryoji has sent to us…sir…" Tamaki whispered. The eyes flared with a look of being betrayed before something fell to the ground, most likely a vase shattering on the hall ground from the sound of it. Haruhi flinched as a loud yell escaped from his lips, roaring through the entire castle.

"No! Send him back! This is not what we agreed upon!" The voice screamed out. Haruhi flinched before throwing Tamaki out of the way, stepping forward with a set face. She watched as the angry eyes moved to her. With a clinch she moved down onto the ground, bowing in front of him as her hands shook.

"Please…please accept me sir. I'll do anything you tell me too. I can cook, I can clean, I'll do any labor you can throw at me- please- just don't send for my sisters…" She whispered trying to keep her voice strong. She could hear footsteps walking toward her but she didn't dare look up at the monster that got her into this mess.

"…get up…" He answered with a hiss. Haruhi quickly shook her head as she clutched at the ground.

"Not until you agree to my terms." She yelled out strongly. She gasped as she felt something nudge into her side, a light kick sending her to stare up at the ceiling as she clutched at her ribs. Haruhi blinked before looking up at the boot covered feet that had hit her.

"…I said get up." He ordered. She blinked some trying to catch some glimpse of his face as she slowly stood.

"You hit me." She answered with a small shocked voice.

"Yes." He answered blankly before moving his hand through the shadows. She caught sight of his cuffs, dirty and torn looking like they had not been washed for several months.

"I hate people who can't look me in the eyes most of all." He whispered, his voice getting softer for just a moment. Haruhi clutched at her cloak before slowly nodding. She got on one knee and looked back up at his eyes.

"…then this should be fine...please let me stay here in my sister's place." She whispered bowing her head for a moment before glancing back up into his bright yellow orbs. He sighed closing them for a moment. She imagined him rubbing his temple while pacing some before slowly speaking.

"Fine!" He growled out throwing out his hand. She looked up quickly at it and saw dirty fingers, pale and small. Her eyes widened as she quickly stood, watching to catch it in her own. He was about to turn away when Haruhi suddenly called out to him, grabbing his hand before he could pull it away. She could hear hidden voices gasp as she quickly let it go.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" He yelped out.

"…I want…to see your face…" She whispered. He laughed some before pulling his hand back quickly into the shadows. He wiped at his cheeks quickly, putting the thought of how soft this person felt to the side as he stepped forward a bit.

"Do you really?" He whispered harshly. Haruhi shuddered already regretting what she had said. He was such a cold person, a monster; his appearance had to match no matter what situation she thought of. Haruhi flinched some before slowly nodding.

"Yes…please show me…I hate people who hide in shadows most of all…" She whispered glancing into his eyes for a moment. He laughed heartily before slowly stepping out of the light. Haruhi gulped while studying every step and movement that he made.

One by one she noticed the monster that had truly emerged. She stared at his feet for a moment as he fully engulfed himself into the light. Slowly she worked her way up. His attire was that of a Prince, royal blue with clothes that suited the typical character well. The quality of the material was high class but terribly out of date. The clothes were too tight on him and only fit because of how many holes and tears had been made in the material. His skin was dirty and scraped with bruises and cuts. His hands were thin as was the rest of his body, starved and almost frail. His stature however put any thoughts of being broken easily out of her mind. Slowly but surely her eyes trailed to his face. Haruhi gasped some as her eyes widened meeting his own. His hair, bright orange and crusted with dirt and blood fell down to his shoulders in rats nest but his face-

She had to turn away for a moment as red found its way to her cheeks. She expected a monster, a beast, something from out of fairy tales…but instead she had found a dirty child. She glanced back at the small and shaken face, torn with depression. His eyes were angry and strong, but his face was merely that of a child…someone of her age. Dirt seemed almost thrown upon his cheeks as dust floated around him. He was like a glass doll left on the shelf for too long, too wonderful to throw away.

"Are you scared little boy?" He asked menacingly with a small smirk as he titled his head to her. Haruhi bit her lip holding back something as she slowly reached out and twirled his hair in her soft fingertips.

"Is that your real hair color?" She asked tilting her head curiously with his own.

He blushed pulling back out of shock before looking away and moving back.

"G-get her out of here." He ordered. Tamaki slowly nodded while taking her hand in his own and slowly moving down the hall towards the rooms that Ryoji had been allowed to stay in.

"Not there.." He whispered. Tamaki looked back at him curiously as the boy pointed to the floor.

"The dungeon is where he will live…" He whispered. Haruhi glanced back up at Tamaki as he twisted up his face. He let go of Haruhi's hand while outstretching his arms in a plea toward the young Prince.

"But master- we had promised to house them as a guest-" Tamaki whispered before being cut off by the angry voice.

"They also promised that they would bring us a young woman…" the prince whispered as Tamaki prepared to speak again.

"But sir-" He whispered.

"QUIET TAMAKI!" He yelled out suddenly slamming his hand against the wall. Tamaki flinched before looking back down at the ground.

"If this person freely stays in my home and eats my food then they will not be considered a guest but a prisoner, do you understand?" He whispered. Tamaki slowly nodded taking Haruhi by the arm again.

"Yes sir…" He answered opening a large door. Haruhi looked up at the boy before slowly heading down the murky steps that circled into a place unknown. Before Tamaki closed the heavy door leading to salvation she caught one last look at the sad Prince as he leaned his head against the wall.

"I'm truly sorry about this." Tamaki whispered grabbing a still burning torch off of the wall as he led her down the damp stairs. Haruhi slowly nodded watching her steps carefully as she eyed the rats and glowing eyes in the darkness. She wasn't particularly scared of things like the dark or vermin- so why was her heart pumping so loudly.

"AH!" Haruhi yelped out as her feet slipped against the step. She gasped looking down at the ground before closing her eyes. She could feel her body falling and reached out for whatever was closest, but everything she did only slipped out of her reach.

"Wah! Be careful!" Tamaki yelped out grabbing her body into him before she fell. Haruhi blinked looking up at him in surprise as he looked down at her in return. Haruhi blushed gently as he nearly dropped her again out of surprise.

"Y-you're very light for a boy…" He whispered. Haruhi tried to stand up but his grip was too quick as he looked at her again.

"A-and you yell like a girl…you're pretty soft too…" He whispered as she blushed a bright red. She covered her face shaking her head quickly.

"N-no no please stop." She whispered as he pieced it together. He gasped dropping her as she gasped quickly bracing herself from the impact. It wasn't nearly as hard as it would have been if she felt but it still hurt her back.

"YOURE A GIRL!" He yelped out his face nearly as red as her own.

"Shhh!" Haruhi whispered putting her hand over his lips. He blinked some at the girls reaction as she quickly pulled herself off of him awkwardly. She pressed her hair behind her ear squirming some.

"Ple-please don't tell anyone.." She whispered bowing her head to him.

"But why? This is great Haruhi if they knew that you were a girl-" He was cut off as she squeezed onto his hand.

"I'm a coward….but I know what would happen if they knew…they might get bored of me you know..I'm not very girly…and I can do most types of work better than anyone else…h-he wouldn't want me…he'd send for my sisters after he got tired of me…th-they can't handle things I do…they'd get scared…they'd cry…." Haruhi whispered tears started to turn in her eyes.

"I don't want him to hurt them…a-after all he's already accepted me right? M-mine as well live it out…" She whispered looking up at him. Tamaki seemed to have to weigh her options before slowly sighing.

"I won't reveal your secret, after all it is your own…however I think it would be best for you to say it outright you know?" He whispered looking down at her. Haruhi blinked some before smiling happily, wrapping her arms around him quickly.

"Thank you!" She whispered. Tamaki blinked blushing harshly before pushing her away shakily.

"N-now I'll help you as much as I can..I-I-I'll bring you some dinner and a lantern…i-is there anything else you'd like?" He whispered keeping his eyes away from hers. She nibbled on her fingernail some before slowly nodding.

"Nn…can I have a book?"


	7. The Curse The Smile and The Newly Awoken

"Tamaki, what about cooking?" Haruhi asked tilting her head through the bars as Tamaki sat beside her, flipping through a list of employment at the castle. He sighed shaking his head along with his hand, dismissing the idea.

"No no, that wouldn't work. Sir Honey and Mori are already well staffed in the kitchen. " He whispered sighing some as he glanced over at the ratty girl behind the bars. She sighed and pushed her bangs on top of her head. She really wanted a bath and some decent food; however everyone was instructed to leave her to rot inside of the cell until she could pay for her burden. Haruhi grabbed the book off of the floor and flipped through the pages, edging the floors tile.

For two weeks now she had lived in the dark and become one with the mangy creatures that lived alongside her. Tamaki was the only one who dared come and visit her and for that she was thankful. With a small sigh she looked up at the ceiling, it went all the way up to the top of the castle and shone in light that barely reached her bottomless cell.

"Are you sure there is no room for someone to clean?" She asked leaning back against the bars. Tamaki sighed flipping through the book eagerly.

"I'm sorry Lady Haruhi but the young master would never agree…" He whispered.

"Well there must be some job for me." Haruhi answered getting restless now as she stretched her short legs. She flopped back down onto the floor and rested her head on her hands, peering up at the young boy as he searched for something to put her in. Her eyes glazed a bit as her heart started to flutter at his serious expression.

For two weeks now he had snuck down bread and soup for her, and for the first few nights he had even come and sat next to her, talking throughout the whole night to keep her mind off of the loneliness. He was a kind fellow and told her stories that she could never find in books. Every night he would come in and tell her a new part of the tales he was told as a child. When they weren't speaking of fairy tales they would blabber on about things that really had no meaning. They would fight and laugh it off. It seemed even though they were as different as night and day, they got along well.

Haruhi tilted her head some watching his hands edge the paper as she started to daze out. It was his idea to find her a job in the castle. He figured that since she would only be a prisoner as long as she didn't pay for her room and board a job would allow her to be transferred. The search had proved rather fruitless however. Haruhi sighed wanting to get out of the musty cage that he had kept her in, she felt trapped, like a hunted animal.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi whispered as she held onto the bars through her fingers. Tamaki looked over at her and smiled taking on of her hands in his own before laughing kissing the top of it. Haruhi blushed shaking her head some. He was always such a weird one…kissing her hand or cheek as a greeting…she turned red just thinking about it.

"I-I really wish you'd stop doing that." She whispered reluctantly pulling her hand away. Tamaki laughed some seeming to bring light into the dark room as Haruhi held her hand back to her chest protectively. She loved his laugh…

"What is it Miss Haruhi?" He asked leaning into the bars as he studied her red face. She muttered turning even deeper a tomato at his study before coughing to get the attention off of herself.

"I-I meant to ask you about the Prince…you know the first time we met…it's been bothering me ever since I came here." Haruhi whispered looking back at him with a curious glance. Tamaki held in a laugh at her wide and curious eyes before slowly nodding, leaning back against the bars.

"Go on." Tamaki whispered.

"The man….-boy…" Haruhi corrected after recalling the young face. "He thinks himself rather scary doesn't he?" She asked trying to relax as a shiver from the cold came over her.

"…what do you mean…." Tamaki whispered, his voice going a bit dull, his eyes closing half way. Haruhi thought about taking the statement back, almost as if he was warning her that she was delving into something she shouldn't.

"I mean…he hides in the shadows even though he is a fairly normal looking person…I figured it was just because he was so dirty, but the look in his eyes- it seemed like he really thought he was a…a…"

"Monster…?" Tamaki answered for her flatly. Haruhi slowly nodded gulping some.

"Tamaki…what…happened to him…to this castle…?" She whispered. Tamaki's eyes went serious for a moment, the playful life in them now gone as he stood, dusting off his pants.

"I should probably get back to work." He whispered softly. Haruhi stood up quickly, reaching through the bars to grab onto his shirt. She pulled him back, letting out a soft gasp before allowing him to leave. She bit her lip some looking down at the ground. Why did she do that?

"Tamaki…please answer me…" She whispered. Tamaki sighed before looking back at her.

"Would you believe me if I told you it's better for you not to know?" Tamaki whispered. Haruhi shook her head quickly, her locks of brown hair hitting her face as Tamaki sighed rubbing his temple.

"Alright then…sit down…it's a long story." He answered sitting upon the floor. Haruhi quickly followed him as her eyes looked back up at him in interest. Tamaki played with his hands a bit, seeming to think over his own words before glancing back up at the young girl. With a low breath he started his story.

"I'm not sure exactly what happened myself…" He whispered softly. "I'm not sure how much to tell you…there are some things young Haruhi you'll have to find out for yourself."

"Like what?" Haruhi asked softly.

"…like the secrets of this castle…you see, that's what we've been waiting for- someone to free us…" He whispered reaching through the bars once again to grip at her hands. She jumped gently before looking up at his earnest face.

"Haruhi we've figured out only a few things in such a long time but we need you to figure out the rest. I'll tell you what I know, but besides that I can't help you." He answered. Haruhi slowly nodded before scooting closer.

"Tamaki you're scaring me…" She answered truthfully. Tamaki sighed before nodding, closing his eyes some.

"I suppose I would…Haruhi…do you believe in magic?" He whispered tilting his head gently. Haruhi raised a brow before slowly shaking her head in reply. Tamaki sighed and gripped at her hands a bit tighter in desperation.

"Then please treat everything I'm going to tell you very seriously. I didn't believe in magic either until- well...let's just say I strongly believe in it now…" He answered looking down at the ground some.

"What are you trying to say?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi this castle is cursed…a horrible curse placed by a strong witch." Tamaki urged. Haruhi would have laughed had he not seemed so serious. She was not one to become unrealistic at the smallest turn of myth, but fairytales held her attention ever since she was a child- she didn't believe in them of course but…after the few weeks she'd had, anything seemed possible.

"What do you mean cursed? I didn't notice anything abnormal when I came…" Haruhi whispered as she looked about. Tamaki slowly nodded.

"We didn't either…we thought it was a hoax…but then things started to get…odd…" He answered hushing his tone. It was like the walls had ears and he was trying to hide some horrible secret.

"At first it was the youngest master-" Tamaki cut himself off before coughing some into his hand. "W-well he came ill suddenly and didn't awaken. He was pale but warm to the touch, the doctors couldn't tell us what was wrong with him and though many tried no one could wake him from his slumber…the prince was devastated…"

Haruhi listened intently trying to take it all in as Tamaki's eyes wandered off into a past she could only dream about.

"The Prince started to go mad. He would yell and tremor each time his eyes caught sight of a mirror of reflective object. He broke windows and anything he could get his hands on, screaming of a monster where his reflection should have been. He ordered anything he could see himself in to be taken away. Though we all saw him as the Prince we had known since birth- he saw something much more horrid…something that made even him yell out in fright…" Tamaki flinched some.

"Then…people started to go to sleep…one by one…" He whispered. "At first we didn't even notice- the castle was bustling with life and we didn't notice a few servants who didn't show up to work the next day." He shrugged gently before bringing his hands to his lips, whispering to himself as if saying 'we should have seen it coming'

"…Yes?" Haruhi whispered tenderly.

"…but soon many people were missing…strewn out across the floor in a coma like sleep as quickly as they had woken…only a quarter of us stayed awake…we thought we were lucky…we were wrong though…" Tamaki whispered.

"Why?" Haruhi asked leaning against the bars. "It doesn't seem like anything's wrong with you…I mean..you're the only one that I've seen, but you seem…normal…" Haruhi whispered tenderly. Tamaki laughed some, rubbing his temple as he slowly nodded.

"Yes it does seem that way doesn't it…" He whispered. "In truth I can't explain why it is that we were the unlucky ones…it's nearly every human's dream to live forever…and that's exactly what we did. Years- no… centuries passed…we didn't age…we were not allowed to leave the castle doors, imprisoned in these horrible bodies that god himself seemed to reject…we were monsters of time…"

Haruhi squirmed in her seat on the floor.

"…I don't like this story…." She whispered shivering some. "…isn't there a happy ending?"

Her face looked up rather pathetically towards Tamaki's. He gave her a weak smile, not convincing her of what she wanted to know as he reached through and patted her soft hair.

"…that's what we need you for young Haruhi." He whispered.

"Me? What can I do?" Haruhi asked quickly.

"The curse can only be broken when-…" Tamaki stopped himself before sighing, fighting with himself. Haruhi climbed quickly closer to the bars to get a good look at him as she urged him on.

"Please, tell me- if there is something I can to free you Tamaki-" Haruhi pleaded.

"Please…don't be angry with me if I tell you…" Tamaki whispered. Haruhi nodded quickly as he dropped down to her level. With a soft sigh he shook his head and quivered trying to make out the words.

"The spell can only be broken when the Prince learns to love…and is loved in return…" He whispered. Haruhi looked at him curiously before whispering the words again.

"…what does that mean…?" She asked gently. Tamaki sighed rubbed his temple.

"You know what it means…" He whispered. Haruhi's eyes went wide as she stumbled away from his body. She clutched at the back of the cell gulping some. What did that mean? What was she supposed to do? There was no way what she was thinking he meant could be true. He couldn't possibly mean that she had to fall in love with that beast of a man?!

"He tried to steal my sisters away from me!" Haruhi yelled out.

"It was only so that he could save…" he chose his next words carefully. "his people…"

Haruhi shook her head quickly, unable to handle the simple facts that Tamaki had tried to present to her.

"No-no this can't be right- I-I'm not the person you're looking for…" Haruhi whispered as Tamaki tried to fix what he had done. He didn't mean to upset the girl, in fact it had caused the opposite reaction of what he wanted. He thought maybe she'd understand- but of course that was wrong to ask of her. She was still a child after all…

"Haruhi no-no-no…well…I mean maybe you are- maybe you aren't…we don't know…all we know is we have you now…and we're counting on you…" Tamaki whispered. Haruhi sighed pacing back and forth in her cell before her eyes suddenly lit up.

"Wait…maybe I can help…" She answered looking back up at the boy. Tamaki looked back up at her with a gasp as she giggled suddenly running to him grabbing his shoulders through the bars.

"Tell him to let me out of here! I've found a job!"

"A-a job?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"I'm going to be his personal love advisor!" Haruhi yelped out happily. Tamaki gulped twisting his face some, he had a bad feeling about this….

Hikaru shivered as he felt coldness go through him. He looked up from his perch as he realized something in the castle was changing. He held the warm hand of what seemed to be a ghost in his own as he wiped slowly at his eyes. No tears, that was always good. He stood slowly, pushing back the orange hair of a face identical to what he believed used to be his own body. With a sigh his eyes became hard once more and he left the secret chamber in search of whatever had caused the castle to be in such a mood.

It seemed to whisper to him, saying 'Things are changing' through its hollow walls as he walked. He sighed some looked down the once full of life hallways. His eyes faltered some as he gripped at his torn clothing. He heard someone shifting slowly down the halls and quickly slinked into the shadows.

"Whose there?!" He barked out.

"Oh be quiet…my ears hurt already…". A soft femine voice whispered with a tint of playful anger. Hikaru blinked some before slowly poking his head out of the shadows. He still didn't want to be seen, but he had to make sure that he had really heard that voice after such a long time.

"Fuyumi?" He asked softly. He heard a gentle giggle as the beautiful woman came into view. Plump with baby she slowly walked down the hallways, her black hair floating about her gracefully as she cast a glance around.

"Yes sir…my my you really let this place fall apart without me didn't you.." She whispered holding her hand to her cheek with a small 'tsk tsk'. Hikaru's eyes widened as he looked about the castle quickly trying to notice if anything else was different.

"Fuyumi…I-I thought you were-" She made a large annoying sound before giggling sound.

"Don't say it…you can save it for later…how long have I been asleep?" She asked softly. Hikaru seemed to silence himself before getting strong again. She was handling this concept fairly well for being so newly awakened…

"…I'm…not sure…a while…" He whispered. If Fuyumi was awake than who else had gotten up from their slumber? And why….

"Has anything changed recently?" Fuyumi asked, rubbing her round belly as she hushed at the small child when he kicked at her stomach. Sighing some she blew her hair out of her face. Nine months of pain and hell had suddenly turned into an eternity.

"Only a few things…some guest….oh- and a boy has appeared…he's living with us now…" Hikaru reported. Though Fuyumi was only a secret girl here he greatly respected her, as he should. She was his maid in the past and was always very kind to them- even if it did include a few beatings here and there.

"Hnn..interesting." She whispered looking about. "Now where oh where is my husband? I haven't seen him anywhere…"

Her eyes went wide for a moment as Hikaru suddenly went quiet. Fuyumi's face relaxed as she forced out a gentle laugh, shaking her head gently while leaning against the wall, overwhelmed finally by all that had been happening.

"Of course…so he's fallen asleep as well?" She asked, looking to the shadows with sad eyes. Hikaru slowly nodded as she looked back down at her belly, rubbing it gently before nipping at her pink lips.

"I see…and…and my brother?" She questioned with tears whelling up in her large orbs.

"What about me?" A cold voice interrupted as Kyouya came out of one of the large wooden doors. The tears immediately disappeared from Fuyumi's face as she giggled some suddenly running toward the boy. Kyouya raised a brow as the young woman happily threw her arms about him, patting his head and cooing into his ear as he looked down at his watch.

"Oh Kyo you're ok!" Fuyumi answered quickly. Kyouya sighed before rolling his eyes some.

"I told you not to call me that."Kyouya interjected before slowly wrapping his arms bashfully around the young woman. Hikaru could have sworn he saw even the might demon of the house turn pink as he pulled away from her strong arms.

"Sir Tamaki said he wanted to talk to you. Apparently it's about the prisoner." Kyouya whispered. Hikaru seemed to get a bit nervous as an angry face crossed over Fuyumi. She turned on her heel quickly, the wrath of a pregnant woman suddenly taking over her.

"Prisoner?!" She answered angrily.

"N-now Fuyumi…I'm a grown man..you can't beat me like you used to." Hikaru whispered as he slinked farther into the shadows, this time not for his appearance, but for his safety. Fuyumi turned red from anger as she stomped over to him suddenly grabbing his clothes in between her fingers.

"Think of the baby!" He yelped out turning his head away from her. Fuyumi blinked some before growling nodding some. She had to think of someone else besides herself as well. With a low sigh she glanced back at her baby brother and decided to take out her frustrations on him. She stomped over and suddenly wrapped her arms around his own, digging into his clothes.

"Kyo why is Hikaru such an idiot?" She asked.

"I don't know Fuyumi. And stop calling me that…" He whispered placing his pocket watch back by his side. Hikaru looked up slowly as he noticed two more figures coming out of the dark hallway. His eyes lit some as the light caught sight of Tamaki guiding the young boy over to him. He stood tall, holding in his breath as the feminine looking man stepped in front of them all.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka and I'll be your personal assistant from now on…" Haruhi said bowing slowly as she glanced back at the other two characters beside her. She hadn't met anyone else in the castle and just by the way they looked at her she knew it was going to be hard keeping her sanity.

"Hey that isn't a bo-" Fuyumi stopped her sentence at the sudden glare from Tamaki. He made a small motion with his hand making her fall quiet while Haruhi looked back up at the cold eyes of the man that stood in front of her. He laughed some shaking his head as he reached forward, grabbing her by her collar and lifting her off the ground.

"You're so desperate to get out of that prison that you're willing to spend your days meeting my every need?" Hikaru whispered tilting his head up to her as he glared some into her determined eyes. He wanted to hear her squeak or yell, something to prove how weak she really was.

"Yes!" Haruhi answered quickly before kicking at his chest making him drop her back down to the ground. He held his hand to his chest, his eyes wide as she stood quickly on her feet.

"I'm going to help you break this curse whether you like it or not." Haruhi whispered as she rolled her shoulders back. This was going to be a long and hard trip, but if it meant her freedom then she was willing to whatever it took.

"Now…first things first- let's get you a bath…"


	8. The Bath and The Rose Covered Room

"What do you think you're doing?!" Hikaru yelled out as he was dragged quite forcibly along by the young man that he had once known to call his prisoner. With a growl he threw his hand away from hers, looking menacingly over her shoulders. He noted the small frame and gentle face and raised a brow some. However the large grin, the simple and straight forward nature, even if his outside didn't match his inside was most defiantly that of a boy.

"Like I said, I'm your personal advisor." Haruhi answered as she looked back at the boy, grabbing his arm once again as she started to drag him towards- well...truth be told she was so happy to be out of that dungeon she had gotten a bit hasty. This wasn't like her at all. The wise, never jumps into situations, calm and realistic Haruhi had apparently become numb by nerves and excitement.

She knew some of the reasons why she was so jittery of course. Her crutches in life, her father, her family, all depended on whether or not she could help him break the curse or not. Besides that the fact that magic had suddenly become something she heard about in fairytales, she was alone now. Haruhi's pace had slowed down and Hikaru stepped beside her.

"Are you finally realizing just how deep it is you've gotten yourself into?" He whispered slowly. Haruhi jumped some, not noticing his presence until it was too late. She looked down at the ground for a bit before looking up with a forced smile.

"Nope!" She answered before stretching her arms some while walking in front of him. Hikaru sighed before continuing in a more relaxed pace. He was too tired to fight with the nuisance right now. He looked at the long walls, all blanks and disheveled from years of wear.

"So…where are the baths exactly?" Haruhi asked gently. Hikaru shook his head gently before relaxing against the wall. He was too easy…

"Personal advisor eh? And what is it exactly you're going to be able to do for me when you can't even find your way around the castle?" Hikaru asked placing his dirty hands into his pockets. Haruhi glanced behind her shoulder waving her hand some.

She walked easily as she opened up doors looking for something to lead her in the right

direction.

"To help you fall in love of course." Haruhi whispered dully. Hikaru knitted his brows as he fell quiet. Haruhi gulped some as it become almost deadly in the room. The only sound she could hear was the gentle footsteps headed toward her. She clutched at the doorknob in front of her before allowing her hands to shake gently when a pair of strong hands suddenly hit against the wall in front of her. She glanced up and saw his face as he kept his arms bordered like a cage around her head.

"What was that…?" He asked lowly. Haruhi fidgeted some before answering once more.

"You want to break the curse don't you?" Haruhi asked softly. She held the doorknob a bit tighter and let out a quiet breath.

"I can help you…I've read a lot of fairy tales in my day and I know how nearly all of them end. I know how to make you the perfect prince so that, when- said lady comes to break the spell, you won't mess it up…" Haruhi whispered as she looked up at him.

"…why aren't you scared of me?" He slowly asked as he glanced down into her bright brown eyes. Haruhi slowly shrugged relaxing a bit as his voice got softer. He always had a certain edge to him even when he attempted to look relaxed or calm. His voice could be smooth and calming, but something behind It always held so much hate that it sent shivers up her spine.

"It's simple really…you're just not scary." Haruhi whispered as she turned the knob throwing open the door to the next room. She smiled gently before quickly walking into it, not allowing him to hold her in his fearful grip any longer. She slowly held out an arm for him with a smirk.

"…your bath sir…" She whispered. Hikaru watched her as she tugged him in, pulling the door closed behind the two of them as she walked back over to the bath. Looking around she tugged at a few ropes before something fell from the ceiling. She let out a small gasp of surprise before looking up at the tube that led from the ceiling into the bath. Steam lifted out of it first before water started to fill up the tub. She gasped in amazement and giggled happily, moving this way and that to watch.

"I'm not getting in that bath." Hikaru answered looking at it cautiously. Haruhi looked back at him before nodding, pushing him some more.

"Yes you are." She argued back. Hikaru growled fighting against her as he backed away from the water, almost in fear.

"No I'm not!" He yelped out.

"Why on earth not?" Haruhi groaned out continuing to push against him in an effort to push him into the tub. Hikaru gulped grabbing onto the edge of the tub, holding himself back as Haruhi turned so that she could use her whole body weight against the boy.

"I don't want to see!" Hikaru groaned out fighting back against her. Haruhi blinked some before looking back at him. See what?

"Huh?" She whispered glancing back at him, a look of pure terror etched on his usually scowled face. His eyes were large and his hands shook against the bath as he kept his eyes far from the water.

"Are you afraid of water…?" Haruhi asked gently. Hikaru scoffed shaking his head some. Haruhi slowly grabbed onto his arm, keeping him in place as she peered into the water to see what he was so scared of. She searched for a bit, looking beyond the surface before snapping to attention at the clear image of her dirty face in the warm water. Her eyes softened some as she threw her hand in, distorting it some.

"…I can fix that…" Haruhi whispered. Hikaru looked back at her as she kept him tight in the corner of the room.

"Trust me, and stay there…" Haruhi answered rolling her sleeves up as she opened up the cabinet doors. She nearly brightened into a ray of sunshine as she noticed some bath salts. Giggling she grabbed the jar of it and with her eyes kept away dumped it all into his water. Hikaru coughed looking up at her in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru asked as he looked back at the young girl, still tapping the bottle for anything left in it. Haruhi laughed rolling up the bottom of her pants legs, throwing off her shoes as she climbed atop the counters, pushing the still weakly flowing tube back up into the roof of the room.

"Go on, look inside." Haruhi whispered straining with it. Hikaru kept a careful eye on her as he slowly walked over to the bath tub. Cautiously he peered over the side of the silver edge. He blinked in surprise as he noticed nothing but the glossy white screen that swam against the surface. He put his hand in and swished it around some, melting at the feeling of hot bath water against his scraped skin. The pearly white didn't falter however and his own vision was obscured. There was no longer a monster lurking in the water.

"…" Hikaru couldn't find words to say as he looked back up at the young girl who was still fighting with the tube. Hikaru slowly reached up, a bit embarrassed before pressing it up into its locked position. Haruhi took a moment to catch her breath before giggling, placing her hands on her hips in triumph.

"Thank you!" Haruhi answered before climbing down. She sat on top of the counter and grabbed a few more things from the cabinet that she would need, soap, shampoo, scissors, towels, washcloths.

Hikaru eyed her some before sighing shaking his head twisting his arm to grab at the neck of his shirt as he pulled it up. After hearing the rustling Haruhi turned her head to see what was going on. She turned pink as the boy started to slip his shirt off of his head with her in the room. It wasn't the first time she'd seen a man in this state, but it was still the first time it wasn't one of her own kin. Haruhi tried her best to ignore it but as his hands worked to his belt she dropped what it was she was holding.

"I-I'll just be outside then." Haruhi answered quickly as she grabbed the supplies and rushed for the door. Hikaru eyed her before shaking his head, throwing the belt back with his other clothes. Slipping off his shoes he noticed how ratty everything had gotten over the years. He sat down on a chair that was placed in the room before moving his socks off.

"Why? You gay or something?" He asked teasingly.

"You're one to talk…" Haruhi whispered keeping her eyes off of him as she tried to pry the door open. Why wasn't it opening?

"What do you mean?!" He asked angrily stopping his undressing for a moment as he turned to her. Haruhi didn't look back at the half naked man as she shook her head shrugging some, trying desperately to get out of the situation without getting a beating of some kind. He really did bring a bad attitude into this castle.

"I'm just saying, did you ever wonder why all of your visitors are male?" She whispered teasingly as he blushed. He growled grabbing his shoe off the ground and throwing it in her direction. Haruhi gave a small squeak as she avoided it, quickly turning back to him in anger.

"It was a jok-"She bit her lip as the boy looked back up at her. He really was thin, much thinner than she had imagined. Haruhi traced her own ribs subconsciously and figured that they were probably the same weight. She looked over at him sadly as he raised a brow at her motherly face.

"…What…?" He whispered. Haruhi shook her head some whispering 'nothing' while turning at the handle of the door to get out. It was too much for her to handle. She heard a crack as the door creaked open. She quickly hopped out.

"I'll get someone to go and help you clean" Haruhi whispered as she started to edge away. Hikaru smirked some before watching her leave. He wrapped a towel around himself while she was turned and stripped away the rest of his clothing before going back over to the steaming bath. Even if it was just another man in the room it was still embarrassing to strip in front of someone of such low class.

Haruhi went to close the door but he beckoned her back in.

"But I thought YOU were my personal assistant, and I thought YOU were going to the one to get me cleaned up, or don't you remember a statement you only made ten minutes ago?" Hikaru asked as he sighed getting more emerged in the warm water. Haruhi gulped some before cursing under her breath like a lady never should.

"Rich bastard…" Haruhi whispered with a low growl.

"I-I suppose I did say that..." Haruhi groaned out gently. With a small sigh she turned on her heels and headed back over to him. She grabbed all the things she'd gotten before and threw it in a basket. With a second thought she grabbed a thin comb before walking up to his bath. She didn't even choose to test how much she could see as she studied the best way to handle the situation. Scooting the chair at the end of the bath she sat behind his head with her supplies.

"This actually doesn't feel terribly horrible…" Hikaru whispered as she started to gently pour water over the top of his scalp. She rolled her eyes some before taking the shampoo in her hands, dipping it gently into a basin before rubbing her hands quickly to get a lather. She placed it at the top of his head working her way down his long hair while glancing back up at him.

"Can you ever say thank you straight out or is that another part of the curse?" Haruhi snapped out. Hikaru twitched angrily trying to keep his nerves down.

"I don't know, must you say everything you think?" Hikaru asked looking back at the young girl. Haruhi grumbled before grabbing the scissors out of the basket. It would be easiest to cut away at most of the rats nest before attempting to wash all of it. Clipping away carefully she eyed him some before starting up a conversation.

"So do you have any hobbies?" Haruhi asked as she got a bit short and short with each cut. Pouring water over it again she started to massage the lather in her hands as she massaged it into the dry hair.

"Hobbies?" Hikaru asked closing his eyes gently as she started to massage at his scalp. His eyes closed as his muscles relaxed, his skinny shoulders falling beneath the water. Haruhi nodded gently as she dipped a cup into his water, pouring the lather out before repeating the process.

"Yea, what do you do for fun?" Haruhi asked cutting a bit shorter. Some of this hair was too dead to rescue, it was best just to snip it away now. He thought about that question for a bit as Haruhi put a washcloth around some soap, handing it up to him.

"…I don't know…" He answered lowly. Fun hadn't crossed his mind in years. What did he do for fun?

"Start scrubbing." She ordered returning to his hair. Hikaru was about to protest but held it in with a low sigh. He didn't really want people touching him anyways so this was good. He ran the soapy cloth up and down his body barely before being stopped by the small clean hands that were once preoccupied with his hair.

"Not like that." She said sternly. She took the wash cloth from his hands and held up his arm, scrubbing the dirt away as gently as possible. He grumbled grabbing it from her before continuing. Haruhi smiled as she watched him scrub a bit harder down his body, the dirt floating to the surface.

"Now lean your head back." Haruhi whispered. He obeyed with a small mumble, closing his eyes as he felt her hands gently rinse away the lather in his hair once again. She pushed back his overgrown bangs, trimming them quickly before gently running her fingers through his hair, shaking it up a bit to see the end product. She was surprised to hear him remain quiet throughout this whole maneuver but merely thanked him for his cooperation and continued.

"…so what's your name?" Hikaru slowly asked as he turned his head gently to her. Haruhi blinked some before smiling warmly, her shoulders moving in some with a giggle.

"Haruhi…and yours?" She asked turning her head.

"…Hikaru…." He whispered. Haruhi nodded some before laughing gently patting his back.

"There." She whispered wiping her hands on a towel as she combed through his hair gently. He leaned back into her grip before letting out a soft sound. Haruhi spotted something on his face and quickly wiped it off. He groaned only lightly fighting back as she tapped his cheek.

"You need to eat something." She said quickly. Haruhi pulled back, getting a short ribbon off of her outfit before tying up the small ponytail he had left. She hadn't cut it so short that he would have a heart attack, but it was enough to make a difference. She smiled patting his head some before stretching.

"Go ahead and clean a bit more, I'll get some new clothes for you." Haruhi whispered closing the door behind her before he could have any answer in it. Hikaru slowly nodded rubbing at his skin, his eyes trailing down the seemingly human flesh that he wore. It had been a long time since he saw himself so clearly.

Hikaru blinked some before realizing, did that girl even know where the storage room for his clothes where?

Haruhi was as lost as lost could be, and it wasn't the best plan in her book to blindly leave the one who could easily show her where things were in a bathtub. Haruhi sighed at that opening up random doors here and there to see where it led her. It had worked for the bath; she could only hope luck was still on her side.

She opened up the door before noticing that a long stairwell leading up into a hidden fortress. Haruhi tilted her head coughing some as rose petals floated gently down from the stream of light that blinded her vision. A few petals landed in her hair making her flinch gently as she picked it out.

"What on Earth…?" Haruhi whispered. She stepped inside, following the trail of red petals up the long staircase, her footsteps echoing into the heavenly lit area as she looked ahead of her. This part of the castle was much different than the rest- it was full of life and beautiful. The stones shined happily and the windows were all open and bright, streaming rays of light at her feet. For the first time she felt warm in such a cold place.

"Hello?" Haruhi asked as she held onto the staircase. With no reply she kept going tenderly, the heat and row of petals getting more and more frequent. Coughing gently she felt her lungs start to be filled with the scent of sweet cologne and newly cut flowers. Light was streaming in from a large door frame as Haruhi gently stepped through it. When her eyes adjusted her mouth slowly dropped open as she gasped in delight.

"Wow!" Haruhi whispered looking about the room. It was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. Roses, thousands upon thousands, adorned the room on every wall and crevice. There were around five windows in total around her, making the place seem almost godly as she stepped inside more to look about. In the middle of the room laid a single stool in which a glass covered rose stood. Haruhi reached for it in curiosity but pulled her hand away quickly- something else had caught her eye.

The red drapes hung low from a four post bed that was pressed up against the walls. A halo like glow emerged around it making her eyes widen. It was like stepping into a fairy tale, except instead of a beautiful Princess, it was a beautiful Prince. Haruhi quietly stepped slowly toward it, gently pulling back the curtain. Next to his bed was a chair, worn and withered, sticking out like a sore thumb against the lovely scenery. Haruhi slowly sat down in it, in a daze as she gazed at the boy's face.

"…Hikaru…?"


	9. The Girl Who Drowned In Love Stories

The red drapes hung low from a four post bed that was pressed up against the walls. A halo like glow emerged around it making her eyes widen. It was like stepping into a fairy tale, except instead of a beautiful Princess, it was a beautiful Prince. Haruhi quietly stepped slowly toward it, gently pulling back the curtain. Next to his bed was a chair, worn and withered, sticking out like a sore thumb against the lovely scenery. Haruhi slowly sat down in it, in a daze as she gazed at the boy's face.

"…Hikaru…?"

Her voice was shaking but she didn't know why. She looked down at her hands, which twitched lightly against the bed spread as she took in a deep breath to calm herself down. There was nothing to be scared of here. With another long breath she glanced around her once more. Nothing in sight but the dull lifeless body of the boy before her.

Haruhi scooted into her chair a bit more before running her hand softly down the cold hands that laid before her. This wasn't Hikaru, that much was for certain, at least, not the Hikaru she had been introduced to. Too many things were running through her mind to make sense of any of them but it all didn't add up.

If Hikaru was downstairs then who is this boy right here?

"Having fun?"

Haruhi jumped at the cold voice and turned around quickly, grabbing onto the chair tightly with her hands as she braced herself to be thrown or hit for interrupting the young boys slumber. She looked around quickly before catching the glinting pair of glasses looking at her. She gulped gently knowing that the eyes behind them weren't happy.

"I'm sorry I just…" Haruhi trailed off some before moving back towards the bed a bit more. Once she felt her knees hit against the railing she looked behind her settling a bit.

"…I was just...curious…" She whispered. Kyouya laughed softly under his breath but it wasn't a natural one, it was forced, cold, for show. Haruhi shivered not liking the air around him as she followed his body with her eyes while he walked around the room slowly.

"Don't worry I'm not here to get you in trouble." Kyouya answered under his breath.

"Then why are you here…" Haruhi whispered gently.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Kyouya asked looking over his shoulder at her. Haruhi flinched before looking back down at the ground. She shifted uneasily as he stepped toward her. Moving his hand easily to hold onto the chair beside her he loomed over her small frame.

"You are a curious one…" Kyouya whispered before leaning back from her to his original position. Haruhi let out a soft sigh of relief as her body relaxed.

"People have been dying ever since you came here you know." Kyouya whispered picking up a flower petal off the ground as he held it up for inspection. Haruhi's eyes widened a bit as she clenched at the bed.

"How can you say such a thing so easily…" She whispered half fearfully.

"You'll have to excuse my candidness Miss Haruhi…the curse has affected us all in quite different ways, even if I did feel sadness for the others I couldn't show it." Kyouya blew the petal from his hand as Haruhi slowly sat down.

"I…I thought the people were just sleeping." Haruhi whispered testily.

"Well so far they have been…however ever since you're first night here they've been dying in larger escalations each night. As for Kaoru here-" He pointed to the boy that lay behind her "his lifeline has been shooting down quickly."

"At first glance it would seem you've been a bad influence on this castle" Kyouya answered to the girl's curious glance as he stopped walking to stare back at her seriously.

"But for the first time someone's woken up when you and the master started interacting." Kyouya whispered as Haruhi looked away quickly.

"My theory is that it's because he is unaware of your true identity that the curse has been acting up so suddenly…you see the young master has many obligations he has to keep at bay for the curse to stay under control. You're the only thing he can't seem to keep under his finger…" Kyouya's eyes shut in thought as he pressed his glasses up on his face.

"But no matter, you'll soon fall into the pattern of fate just as everyone else here has." Haruhi blinked a bit before standing up quickly with a small huff.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She asked stomping down her foot. Kyouya sent her a quick glare before nodding his head towards Kaoru.

"That means that if you don't learn how things work here you'll soon find his death on your hands…and trust me…you're not going to enjoy that. I'll make sure of it." Kyouya answered before opening the door to the brightly lit room.

"Wait!" Haruhi called quickly running after him. He turned to her as a response. She took in a deep breath before pressing back her hair nervously.

"…What…what happened here? Who is Kaoru? What fate is it I am exactly supposed to follow?" Haruhi asked looking around, bewildered by everything being thrown at her. Kyouya merely smiled blankly before heading back down the stairs.

"If you wish to visit Kaoru I suggest you only do so during the day. It's the only time the young master is not in that chair." Kyouya whispered waving a hand at her as he disappeared from sight.

"Uh…Kyouya….Hikaru…Hikaru needs a towel….I came up to find one…" Haruhi whispered looking down at the ground as he snickered under his breath.

"They're in the next door to your left…I will be seeing you for dinner will I not?" He asked looking back up at her. She blinked some before slowly nodding.

"…I…I suppose." She whispered.

"Good…very good…well…I suppose I will be seeing you then. Please wear something formal. I will send my sister along to help you get dressed." He answered walking slower now.

".Goodbye miss Haruhi" He laughed softly under his breath opening the large door that led back to the cold and dark castle before closing it back behind him. Haruhi let out a long breath of relief and fell back against the wall rubbing her temple.

"Wait…did he say Miss?" Haruhi blinked some before turning red and groaning underneath her breath. This was going to be a long stay here.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I just don't understand it Tamaki" A few hours had passed since the Kyouya incident and Tamaki and Haruhi had been assigned to clean up the kitchen before tonight's banquet. She stood atop the ladder while dusting at the panels over the kitchen as Tamaki swept below her. Since everyone else was cooking or cleaning in the other rooms it was a good time for the two to talk.

"Well it's a very complicated situation Haruhi." Tamaki answered as he let out a soft breath, pushing his long blonde locks out of his face while he pushed the broom harshly against the floor. Haruhi coughed as the dust entered her lungs.

"Careful" She yelled down coughing again as Tamaki laughed softly. He whispered a few apologies before continuing. Haruhi absent mindedly rubbed down the long edge of the ceiling, her mind in a daze as she glanced down at the boy below her, he was singing now under his breath which made her laugh softly. Her eyes closed some, her mind going in a daze as she watched his muscles twitch after a certain push, or the way his face looked down at the floor in determination With only his working clothes on it was a completely different sight than in his 'royal attire'. He was simpler, his skin was showing itself through the white cloth that draped over his chest- he was simply… more reachable…

"Something wrong Haruhi?" Tamaki asked glancing back up at her. Haruhi blinked for a moment before shaking her head quickly, turning away to continue cleaning. She was a soft pink now, and her hands were shaking with nerves as she brushed harder at the dusty panels.

"No..no I'm fine thank you." Haruhi whispered catching eyes with his own. His purple orbs suddenly lit as she smiled down at him, causing his lips to turn into a gallant grin as well. Haruhi giggled gently at that, turning her head a bit to watch him. He blushed softly before continuing his work, his hands tapping nervously against the broom as if suddenly catching himself.

"Why are you blushing?" Haruhi asked gently, her soft feminine like tone ringing throughout the empty kitchen. Tamaki merely scratched his head chuckling nervously.

"I'm not. It's just hot in here." He answered. Haruhi rested her head on her hand before giggling again.

"You're such an odd man Tamaki" Haruhi laughed out. Tamaki merely smiled to himself before continuing with his chores.

"…You know I never did thank you for being so kind to me this past week. It's..it's weird I know but I feel like I've known you for years….you just make me feel so happy and relaxed…" Haruhi whispered pushing her hair out of her face as she smiled softly to herself.

"Yea…I feel like that too…" Tamaki answered softly. There was a gentle silence between them where words need not be.

"Ah Tamaki-" Haruhi suddenly perked up, feeling the courage to continue her confirmation as Tamaki looked up at her just as quickly as she had said his name.

"Yes Haruhi?" He asked earnestly. Haruhi blushed at the happy and nervous boy before looking down at the floor.

"Uh… Tamaki….yes um" Haruhi cleared her throat some before looking back up. "Are Hikaru's parents sleeping too?"

Tamaki stopped sweeping for a moment, his body frozen, his eyes turning stone dead for a moment as he merely shook his head. She had only seen him like this once before and that was when he was recollecting the night of the curse.

"The master…and mistress are no longer with us…" Tamaki answered before slowly pushing the broom back and forth on an already clean spot. Haruhi figured to drop the subject but couldn't help but feel something in her stomach drop. She wanted to hug him and make him smile again…It was something she'd never felt before, only read about.

"…oh…" Haruhi merely stated as she grabbed onto the ladder tightly. She was so tired…so hungry. Her eyes closed gently before she snapped them open. This was no time to take a snooze. The girl took in a long breath before resting against the top.

"I didn't…I mean, did I-" Haruhi bit her lip thinking about what Kyouya had said earlier. All of those people who had fallen asleep thinking they would be reunited with their loved ones…dead, and all because of her.

"No…no they passed on when the young master was but a child." Tamaki whispered. Haruhi took in a soft breath before going on carefully.

"You mean the young masters…?" Haruhi whispered.

Tamaki dropped the broom that he had been holding and grabbed onto the ladder quickly with large and fearful eyes. Haruhi gasped as she felt it move due to his passionate grab and looked down at the boy fearfully.

"What did you say?" he commanded.

"I-I saw." Haruhi whispered holding onto the ladders edges as tightly as she could. "I saw Kaoru…" Tamaki looked down, still wide eyed like a deer caught in the headlights. Haruhi glanced around before shaking her head.

"I don't understand! Why isn't anyone willing to talk to me about this?!" Haruhi yelped out. Tamaki sighed before slowly shaking his head.

"It's more complicated than you can imagine Haruhi….even if I wanted to tell you…even if I could….something would stop me every time and I-" he stopped taking in a deep breath. "I just don't think you're ready to hear that part of the story yet. Not now…"

"When? When will someone tell me what's going on then?" Haruhi snapped out angrily. Tamaki sighed before letting go of the ladder.

"Soon…" Tamaki grabbed the broom before nipping at his lip. "You should really get ready for dinner now…it's essential that you and the young master get along well tonight…" Tamaki whispered, almost to himself as he walked to go put the cleaning supplies away.

"Wait!" Haruhi reached out quickly for him, her eyes somewhat dazed now as she felt her body shut down one limb at a time. She was so tired…she hadn't had nearly anything to eat that was sufficient for the amount of work she had been doing and the dusty quarters she had been living in kept her awake and drained.

"Nn…" her knees buckled as her eyes closed, her body falling piece by piece off of the ladder and into the air. Her head fall back, her arms moving above her as Tamaki turned around.

"HARUHI!" He yelled out dropping the supplies in his hands quickly. They rattled across the floor as he sprinted toward her falling body. It seemed like he couldn't run fast enough to keep up with her falling body and at the closest range he could get he thrust out his arms and brought her to his chest, rolling forward onto the floor because of the force.

"Haruhi…Haruhi?!" Tamaki yelled out as he moved his arm up a bit so that he could see her head. She groaned at the movement but squinted her eyes open. His concerned face, his shaking arms, the bruise already forming on his arm- were those all for her?

Haruhi leaned back into his arms, not able to keep herself up as much as she'd like. Nothing was broken but her limbs had gone into mere dead weight at the shock of falling and hitting against the tile. Tamaki gasped grabbing onto her tighter as she did, shaking harder than ever. Haruhi moved her arm enough to pat his cheek as she sighed relaxing.

"I'm ok…stop looking at me like that." Haruhi whispered letting out a slow breath. Tamaki looked down at her, gripping her arms tighter as she leaned back into them. With a short breath he suddenly pulled her into him, grasping onto her back as he leaned his head into her shoulder, still wide eyed and shocked.

"Are you ok? Are you sure you're ok?" Tamaki whispered. Haruhi blushed softly before slowly nodding closing her eyes again. He smelled so nice…and he was so warm.

"…Tamaki…" she whispered into him. He closed his eyes at her voice and pressed his lips into her cheek softly. Tamaki slowly dug his hands a bit harder into her at the whisper. His lips trailed dangerously down her neck as he flinched pulling himself away. It sent shivers down his spine and he didn't enjoy this new discovery. He felt Haruhi move her hands up his spine holding him to her as tightly as he had held onto her.

"Tamaki I lov-" she was stopped by Tamaki as he pressed her head harder into him, cradling her in his body as he kissed down her cheek again.

"Don't say it…please…don't say that Haruhi...." Tamaki whispered.

"But Tamaki I-"

There was a large bell that broke them out of their thoughts. Tamaki looked up quickly as Haruhi followed with his gaze. He looked down at her, his hands moving off of her body as quickly as they had held her.

"…dinner…" He merely whispered before rushing off. Haruhi sat in the middle of the floor, hurt, embarrassed, but most of all confused about the actions of the men around her. She slowly stood and walked back over to the door. There was nothing left to do now then get ready…

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Why am I dressed like this again?" Haruhi whispered in an annoyed tone as Fuyumi sat behind her, braiding at the long brown hair they had placed upon her head. At Kyouya's orders she was supposed to be a practice date for the Prince but she knew this was all just a large taunt on their part. Haruhi sighed brushing the newly grown bangs out of her face as she pushed the large ball gown to the side. Fiddling with her fingers she looked back at Fuyumi as another bell sounded.

"Can we just get this over with please?"She whispered gazing off a bit.

"Why so anxious?" Fuyumi asked placing the small box of clips on her belly as she giggled combing through Haruhi's hair.

"I'm just…tired…" Haruhi whispered as she closed her eyes. That wasn't the whole truth. Her body was still sore from falling but even more so she wanted nothing more at that moment then to go and clear things up with Tamaki. She didn't understand his thinking and wanted to know what it was running through his brain.

"Miss-"

"Call me Fuyumi." She interrupted. Haruhi sighed before nodding.

"Fuyumi…can I ask you a personal question?" Haruhi whispered. Fuyumi merely nodded before popping out a small butterfly clip from the box to pin the braid into her hair.

"Did you…I mean…when you met your husband…what was it like? Was it love at first sight like they say in the storybooks?" Haruhi whispered as she looked in the mirror to see Fuyumi's face. She looked up quickly something in her eyes showing that she was torn. Haruhi guessed it was between telling the truth and telling her what she wanted to hear.

"Well…that's a hard question to answer" Fuyumi whispered. She continued to braid down Haruhi's hair as she tugged at the large blue dress. Haruhi fidgeted in it some as Fuyumi debated what to say. On one hand it was obvious that she hadn't fallen for her husband at first sight, no one did. The first time she had seen the man she would later marry he was cooking in the kitchen and handed her a plate. Love wasn't something so shallow. She wanted to say this to Haruhi however if the person she was referring to was Hikaru…

"…yes…yes I felt that way when I first saw my husband. It was like an electric jolt. Fated almost to be more specific."Fuyumi whispered. Haruhi giggled happily before nodding.

"I knew it! I knew that this was love." Haruhi whispered placing her hand over her heart. Fuyumi smiled happily before grabbing onto Haruhi's shoulders to turn her back to face her.

"Ne, Haruhi, you've fallen in love have you?" She asked happily. It was a wise choice to have such a young girl in the house; love was easier to come by than that of a fully matured woman. If all went well the curse would be broken tonight!

"Yes…yes I have" Haruhi whispered almost girlishly as she held tight to the dress. She was in love. It was such an interesting concept. She'd never felt this way before, it was almost too much for her little heart to handle. She'd only read about girls in her position, and now that she had confirmed it wasn't just a flutter of the heart she was going to be relentless in getting what she wanted.

"Well goodness. Is it someone in this castle? Someone I know?" Fuyumi asked playfully, already knowing the answer as she giggled playing with the girl around a bit more.

"Yes…" Haruhi answered happily. She was getting anxious now, her hormones and adrenaline starting to kick in.

"Well then you should hurry and confess to him!" Fuyumi yelped out. Haruhi nodded quickly grabbing the hems of her dress as to not trip before nodding in a determined stance.

"I am!" She hurried off towards the door, her long hair flowing behind her as the small heels clicked against the marble floor. Fuyumi waved her off with a good luck as Haruhi threw open the door.

"Tell Hikaru I'm sorry! I'll have dinner with him some other time!" Haruhi yelled behind her as she ran as fast as she could down the long corridor. Fuyumi nodded with a smile still on her face before realization came over her.

"….Huh?"


	10. The Questions That Define Us

AN: So sorry this is late. I'm dead. I'm really dead. I've got five different projects (five different storylines) that have deadlines coming up, and filming plus the day care and home life has left me anything but inspired to finish this chapter. My deepest apologies.

"I still don't understand why I have to have dinner with him" Hikaru grumbled as he stared at the blank spot against the wall where a mirror used to be. The tall, almost giant man behind him merely grunted in response as his tiny blonde counterpart hopped upon Hikaru's chair.

"But young Master you look so pretty now!" Honey giggled happily as he held up a lock of hair for Mori to add into the short ponytail. Mori tied it with a blue ribbon quickly, the short edges falling against the young boy's neck. Kyouya stood overlooking the spectacle as the maids and servants ran around with the food this way and that, trying to make everything perfect for the play date.

"How did you manage to get him in women's clothing anyways?" Hikaru asked, not taking his eyes off the bare wall. Mori and Honey continued to pick and pin at his outfit, making it as fresh as possible for such old clothes while Kyouya merely smirked.

"Oh we just sent Fuyumi to handle it…" He answered. Hikaru would have gulped out of terror had so many people not been in the room. He merely settled for a shake of his head in pity as footsteps were suddenly heard running towards the room. Mori stopped first to look around, his ear twitching as he looked quickly down at Honey. The smiles on their faces were now gone and they knew that something had happened, something bad…

"Uh young master! Come! Come taste the food to see if it's to your liking!" Honey yelped out quickly as he tugged at Hikaru's hand pulling him towards the back door. Hikaru protested digging his heels into the floor as he looked around sensing something himself amidst.

"But you two cook the same thing every nig-"

"No no just come young master! We've changed things around a bit. You need to come and taste it all." Honey whispered quickly. Mori pushed Hikaru's back, forcing him through the door as Hikaru followed rather blindly, not able to pin point what this odd feeling in the pit of his gut was.

"Well…alright…" He whispered as he looked back into the room again. Kyouya smiled before closing the door quickly so his eyes couldn't wander. Nearly seconds after he was out of the room Fuyumi rushed in, her skirt held in her hands as her high heels clacked against the marble. Breathing heavily she blew her hair out of her face before locking her eyes into Kyouya's.

"…we have a problem…."

"Tamaki?"

Haruhi walked slowly down through the old castle, the moonlight shining in through the old windows which creaked as she passed by them. The wind was silent but they moved feebly against one another creaking out a soft thud every time they hit. Haruhi had long abandoned her shoes in a nearby corner; they were far too loud and scratched at the back of her ankles. Now her long blue dress dragged against the dusty floor, giving her the illusion of floating on top of the tile. Her hair fell in curls across her back, her bangs now blurring her vision as she looked earnestly about her.

"I don't think I've ever felt so alone in my whole life…" Haruhi whispered as she took in a deep breath. Her heart was beating like a drum against her chest, so loudly that she was sure someone was laughing at her in a corner that she couldn't see. Her body was shaking, her eyes darting from one edge of the wall to the other. Now that she knew she was in love, it was hard to stay focused. Her lungs felt like someone was squeezing air harshly out of them, pulling and manipulating until it was impossible to breathe.

But then, something miraculous happened.

All of her worries were calmed with a single note, a soft, and beautiful hymn being played nearby. Haruhi lifted her head up slowly, her bright brown eyes searching through the windows to see the source of the sound. Haruhi cautiously opened the door to the garden and the music suddenly became louder, gliding through her ears. She tip toed gently out the garden door, careful not to disturb whoever was playing. She seemed to melt in with the scenery of blue and green as she walked amongst the bright flowers, each blooming and more beautiful than the next. With each step, with each more beautiful flower, she came closer to the mystery player. Her heart fluttered with the possibility of who might be behind the hedges.

Though, when she peeked her head around, truly, she already knew who it was playing.

And there he was, sitting in the moonlight underneath a beautiful garden of violet roses, the pianos keys giving into his hands as he pressed down upon them with love and care, as if each was a baby he was caressing. And his music….Haruhi could have plucked the sweet notes out of the air and eaten them as candy she was so enticed. She walked almost as if she was in a dream towards him, he, so focused on his playing did not notice as she walked behind him, her delicate hands wrapping around his neck as she leaned on him, digging her head into his shoulder.

Tamaki slammed on the keys in surprise as he shot his head up, looking back at Haruhi as she tightened her grip on him.

"Don't leave." She muttered into his shoulder as she clenched his clothes tighter. Tamaki seemed frozen but dropped his shoulders a bit with a sigh.

"…you shouldn't be here Haruhi." He whispered, looking ready to bolt as soon as she let go of him.

"…you're wrong Tamaki…this is exactly where I should be." Haruhi answered, slowly lifting her head from his shoulder. She kept her arms tight though, in case he should try and run. Tamaki turned to face as she relaxed her hands, his eyes, usually bright and happy, now clouded with a mature sadness she couldn't place.

"I love you Tamaki" She said the words so quickly that her heart felt empty once they left her lips. She gasped to get her breath back before slowly touching her lips, she'd said it…she'd really said it. Her body felt thinner than air, like she could fly at any moment, as if a burden she didn't know she had had been lifted off of her. Haruhi looked quickly down at Tamaki, waiting for him to say something, anything, but…he didn't. He just sat, looking at his feet.

Her body sunk.

"…Tamaki?" She asked tenderly.

"I'm serious Haruhi. Go back inside. Eat dinner with Hikaru….I'm begging you." Tamaki whispered. Haruhi furrowed her brows together in annoyance as she shook her head quickly.

"…why would you say that?" She asked, trying to hide her hurt.

"Because…you have to get closer to him…you have to…you have to break the curse." He whispered slowly before dropping his head.

"I-I already am Tamaki, I'm helping him find a girlfriend, that's my part in this isn't it?" She asked flabbergasted.

"…it has to be you." He answered in a low tone. Haruhi moved her hands to his cheeks as she attempted to lift his head.

"What has to be me? Tamaki I don't understand!" She yelled out in frustration. He grabbed onto her hands, his eyes brimming with water as he pulled her in closer to him, his breathing heavier.

"He has to love you! He has to love you to break the curse Haruhi!" He yelped out before shaking his head.

"You can't…you-you can't love me, it's wrong, it's not a part of the plan. You have to love the young master…you have to!" he yelled, almost to himself now.

Haruhi stood in shock at his words, her hands shaking softly as she watched him pitifully fighting back words that he couldn't say. Her eyes narrowed in determination and anger as she backed away from him slowly.

"…No…" She hissed out.

"Haruhi please, just listen to me…" He whispered standing up. Haruhi shook her head quickly, placing her hands in her hair as she closed her eyes, whimpering in denial.

"NO! You can't make me! I WON'T! Tamaki I love YOU! How can you tell me...." she dropped her hands, tears gliding down her cheeks as she hiccupped "how can you tell me to go and court someone else…"

"Because…you have to..." Tamaki whispered.

"That's not a good enough reason!" Haruhi yelled out as she backed away from him. Each step he took she countered.

"…then because…I-" he looked at her in straight in the eyes for the first time in their conversation and stopped dead, he swallowed hard before croaking out the words he knew he'd later regret.

"…Because I don't love you…"

There was a hard silence between the two, Tamaki watched her, waiting for her to do something, to cry, to yell, to run away, but she did nothing. Haruhi merely stood, watching him like a frozen statue, petrified. Minutes passed like hours before finally something broke the gaze. Tamaki looked up quickly as he felt something hitting his face, he wiped it away before examining it.

"…it's raining…" he looked back to the spot where Haruhi was before to find nothing but the pretty garden scene, made ugly by the grey and dread of the rain as it started to pour upon the grounds. Tamaki knew she couldn't have gotten far, and he knew he could easily catch up with her if he wanted to. But he made no move to, for he knew that it wasn't fair to her.

So he sat down upon the ground and shook his head in shame as he whispered the words "I love you" to no one.

"He didn't come."

"Ehhh…I'm sure that he had a good reason, I mean, he might be sick or, or ill, or, or not well-" Honey bustled out following after Hikaru quickly as the angry man stormed through the castle halls. He sent a glare down at the brown eyed child before taking in a deep breath.

"First off, those are all the same things, secondly, not one of them excuses him from being invited to my banquet, refusing invitation without notice, and leaving me to eat…alone. Go ahead and throw him back in the dungeon for all I car, that boy obviously has no head to notice." Hikaru complained mumbling to himself as he threw the ribbon out of the bottom of his hair. His orange locks fell lavishly about him while he shook it free, slamming open the door to his room.

"But sir, we've already moved his things to the servant's place in your room..." Honey whispered softly. Hikaru's ear perked up as he walked into his room, everything had been cleaned, as normal, and everything seemed to be in place- however he could already sense that something was wrong. Hikaru walked around slowly, observing every object and it's placement before finally eyeing the servants door.

He heard a small shuffle, faint, and almost inaudible from across the room.

"…Haruhi" he whispered threateningly, stepping over the door before forcibly trying to open it. To his anger it was locked tight and the young boy had not yet come to open it for him. Hikaru, now getting angrier by the minute slammed the door handle up and down in an attempt to beat the door back so he could wring the servant's neck.

"Haruhi open this door right now!" He yelled. There was silence, only agitating him more as she suddenly slammed his fist against the wooden door.

"HARUHI!"

"Please just go away…" came out a small voice. Hikaru blinked a bit, taken back by the drooping depression that had come from it. His grip on the handle weakened and his anger seemed to melt a bit as he leaned his head against the door to listen to the other side.

"Haruhi?" He asked. He attempted to move the door open one last time but Haruhi threw herself against it to keep it from even budging. Curled up in her long flowing dress she dug her head into her knees, taking in uneven breaths as she tried to keep herself calm to talk.

"Please…please just for right now, go away, please…" she whispered, her voice cracking in the middle of the sentence.

Hikaru's anger returned quickly as he threw himself away from the door in a fit of anger. His face had turned red from embarrassment as he shook his head, rubbing his temple.

"Telling ME to go away, TELLING ME! Whose castle does he think this is? Skipping dinner, locking himself up in a room, and having the nerve to order me out of my own room, JUST STAY IN THERE AND ROT FOR ALL I CARE!" He yelled storming out. Honey and Fuyumi watched with caution as he mumbled to himself, obviously off for yet another trip to visit Kaoru.

Slowly and steadily, they walked into the young masters room. It had been adorned with the finest of fabrics, and bright red cloths hung from the ceiling across the walls. His bed had been nearly three times the size of him with a lush comforter and finely laced goose pillows supporting his head. There was a fireplace that was now dust and full of ashes that shelved a few books, his portrait hung above them all like a looming reminder of what they used to be.

"Haruhi…please unlock the door, it's us." Fuyumi said calmly. Haruhi had to think about this for a moment but throughout the room there was a small click as the door creaked open. Fuyumi and Honey quickly headed inside before closing the door behind them. Fuyumi looked up at Haruhi as the young girl sat down on her bed and her eyes saddened.

"…oh Haruhi..what happened..?" She whispered. Haruhi looked up at Fuyumi, taking in a deep breath before choking on her own breath as she whimpered, throwing herself into the mother's warm arms. She let out a childish wail before hiccupping, clinging onto the woman tightly.

"Shh…it's ok love, it's ok…" Fuyumi whispered sitting down with the girl as she sobbed into the servants dress. Honey sat down beside the two of them, offering his own comfort as he pulled out a cherry tart and offered it to the sobbing girl.

"N-no thank you." Haruhi managed out as she sat up to try and regain some dignity.

"OH alright…well…would you mind if I ate it then? All of these tears are making me crave something sweet." Honey whined.

"Go..go ahead." Haruhi whispered rubbing her eyes quickly. It was so embarrassing to be seen crying like this, let alone over something so embarrassing to talk about. Fuyumi seemed calm enough though as she stroked the girl's short brown hair until she felt calm enough to talk about what had upset her so much.

"…is it really true…are they all expecting me to marry him…?" She whispered leaning her head on Fuyumi's shoulder. Honey bit his lip some before looking back up at Fuyumi for an answer. With a heavy sigh she merely nodded, making Haruhi's eyes water again.

"But I don't love him…" She whispered.

"Maybe not now but…just give him a chance, I'm certain you'll take a liking to him." Fuyumi said calmly, pushing Haruhi's bangs back and out of her face. She wanted to protest and yell that she wasn't meant to be with him- but there really was no point. Tamaki didn't love her, Hikaru wouldn't love her, and they'd all find out she was nothing but an ordinary girl. Haruhi looked down at the woman's pregnant belly and moved her hand over it. She didn't feel a thing.

"…I think he'll kill me before I can do that" Haruhi whispered.

"I'm sure you'll be fine dear." Fuyumi whispered tossing her hair quickly. Haruhi sighed some before looking up at the ceiling with glossed eyes, she'd apologize to Hikaru tomorrow, all she wanted to do right now was get a good night's sleep and forget about all of this.

"…so, you'll think about it then? Spending time with the young master?" Honey asked in a soft tone. Haruhi sighed before waving her hand.

"…I'll hear what he has to say, but I'm not making any promises to break the spell or anything." She muttered. The two smiled greatly at this and Haruhi relaxed against the castle wall. As soon as she closed her eyes they shot back open again as a large sound of breaking china rang loudly through the castle.

"What was that?" Haruhi asked hearing yells now from outside the door.

"Young master?" Fuyumi asked shooting to her feet as she ran out the door to find out what all the commotion was about. Honey and Haruhi quickly followed, though at a slower pace, trying to keep two steps behind the woman at all times in case Hikaru had happened to be in one of his moods again. Fuyumi led them up the large spiral before rushing into Kaoru's tower, only to stop at the doorway.

Haruhi tried to peer over her shoulder a bit to see what was going on. The room was filled with a dead silence. Haruhi gulped some before standing on her tip toes, had his brother passed away in his sleep like the rest of them? Nervously Fuyumi took a step forward, allowing Haruhi to get into the doorway and look around.

The curtain was still pulled around the young boys bed so she couldn't tell what was going on, in it she saw Hikaru's shadow, hunched over and hugging at the small body. Without much thought she wandered over to him, the thoughts of his temper and ingratitude far behind. She sat beside him slowly and looked down at the replica of the boy that sat beside her. He had looked the same as before, pale, sunken eyes, his entire body obviously starving from lack of nutrition.

But then- something amazing happened…

His hand twitched…and then his arm…and then, ever so slowly, his golden eyes, pure, and beautiful, fluttered open to the sunlight. He took in a quick breath and Hikaru quickly reached over to stop him from moving, a panicked and childish look of ignorance written across his face.

"Here, here sit him up…." Haruhi finally interjected, seeing the boy trying to move his hips. Hikaru acknowledged that she had been there for the first time before nodding dumbly, gently lifting a shoulder as she pulled at the other, easing him into a sitting position.

"Kaoru…are..are you..are you really awake?" Hikaru whispered.

Kaoru seemed to blink a bit before taking in another gasped breath, holding onto Haruhi's hand for strength. His face seemed to glow a bit before returning to normal. He coughed, doubling over, causing both Hikaru and Haruhi and quickly bend to his aid.

"Young master, may I suggest something?" asked Kyouya, now entering the room smoothly from his place on the stairs. Hikaru looked back quickly, nodding a bit dumbly before returning to his brothers aid.

"Yes, yes anything." Hikaru whispered.

"It seems that Kaoru is getting stronger each day that Haruhi is here…him awakening surely means that some dynamic has changed between the two of you, am I wrong?" He asked. Haruhi looked down but Hikaru still looked rather confused, shaking his head some.

"No, no, I still want to throw him out of my castle with a few less limbs." He answered.

"Ah…well then, perhaps, asking Haruhi that which is required of you would give Kaoru more strength to talk?" Kyouya asked. Hikaru twisted up his face at that, eyeing Kyouya before looking back over at Haruhi.

"…but he's a boy." He answered bitterly.

"Of course, young master knows best…twas only a suggestion." Kyouya whispered.

Hikaru looked at his younger brother, still looking like a fish out of water before turning to Haruhi. He frowned like a small child before sighing, crossing his arms and looking down at the ground, muttering something under his breath. Haruhi tilted her head, leaning in a bit more.

"I'm sorry I didn't understand that…what did you say?" Haruhi asked.

"…will you marry me?" Hikaru grumbled out again. Haruhi sat back in surprise as Kaoru took in one last giant breath before exhaling quickly.

"Wait a second here, how much of this did I miss? Cause I'm really confused now." Kaoru pointed out. Haruhi, who looked mortified at that shook her head slowly at first before quickening her pace.

"NO!" She yelled out before sticking out her tongue, muttering something along the lines of 'gross' and 'can't believe he asked me that' before walking out of Kaoru's tower to go clear her head.

It was going to be a long sentence here, that was for sure.


End file.
